A Racing Start
by Spontaniously Insane
Summary: A Story about a few Haveners and the total chaos they seem to always produce. Cowritten by Myself and Steph. Rated M for inudendos and other notkid friendly stuff.
1. Racr Boi

**A RACING START **

_Chapter One: Racr Boi_

"AND THE WINNER OF THE RACE IS NUMBER 5!"

A young man skidded his zoomer labeled Numah 5 to a halt and slid his dirty goggles on his head with a smile. He slid off gently onto the dusty ground. He was tall and thin, with a way of smiling that warmed even bad hearts. He wore a simple gray shirt with ripped off sleeves, faded blue/black pants and a black jacket. He wore simple boots with no toes or heels, and black fingerless gloves. A gust blew at his hair, black and flat in the back but spiky and white in the front. The harsh mid-day sun glared at his sea blue eyes as he turned and left the deserted track to watch the next race.

She crossed her arms, watching as several people cheered for the winning contestant. Her dark blue eyes skimmed over the track, watching as they prepared the next race. A delicate smile curved onto her lips as she watched the winning man for a brief moment. Her attire consisted of a pure white tang top formed shirt with a thin red line at the collar, light blue pants, and brown boots adorned her feet. A strand of pure ebony hair brushed against her pale cheek, eyes setting back towards the track.

The boys name was Jakson Gull; more commonly called Jak and referred to as JG on the track. He walked over to the woman and flopped down beside her.

"I was almost Metalhead Meat out there." He said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

A sigh passed her lips, a content smile washed over her features as she spotted the young man she knew well. She brushed back a strand of hair as he walked over towards her. Once hearing his statement, relief overcame her to know he was alright.

"Well thankfully you aren't." Trista smiled.

Jak sighed, running a hand through his hair, scattering dust everywhere. He was still pretty shaken up by his near visit to The Pearly Gates. He stood next to Trista, slyly slipping an arm around her waist with one arm and running his other hand through his hair again.

Trista tensed slightly, a thin layer of scarlet appeared across her cheeks as she tilted her head away. Of course, she liked his action but couldn't find the ways to tell of her enjoyment. She watched him out of the corner of her eye before speaking, "Just don't get to comfortable." She informed, inwardly smiling.

Jak sighed as the racers sped past, one coming inches from hitting his nose. "I'm...gonna go for a swim. I'll meet you back here in an hour." He said, turning to walk out of the stadium.

Trista nodded slightly, mentally cursing herself once he left. She exited the stadium, strolling down the streets of Haven in attempt to clear her thoughts out. 'How could I tell him?' she thought. A frown formed on her lips, crossing her arms in turn. 'I'm hopeless.' She scolded inwardly.

Jak ran to his favorite lake and slipped off his jacket, which now had a permanent hole in the back big enough for Jak to step into. Jak grimaced at how close that was before slipping off his shirt and pants. Then he jumped in, forgetting about taking off his shoes, goggles, or gloves. He swam for a bit, calming his nerves. He never swam to get clean. It would be fruitless. Jak finally came back and slipped on his cloths, thinking about putting a large red 5 on his shirt where the hole was. He sighed, walking back to the stadium.

Trista sauntered a bit before heading towards the stadium, well knowing that an hour had passed. Though not paying much attention to the world around her, a zoomer headed towards her. Her eyes narrowed just as the driver wasn't paying much attention either. She quickly stepped out of the way, the small wing in the back of the hovercraft cutting her forearm, though it was only a small gash. Trista ignored the frantic shouts of the driver as it died away. "Jerk," she muttered, tightening her grasp on the wound as bits of blood smeared onto her hand.

Jak entered the stadium quietly, not expecting to race for a while. To his astonishment he was pulled off to prepare his zoomer for another race. Jak gulped. This was weirder than NORMAL Haven racing.

She placed a bandage wrap around her arm just as she entered the stadium. Trista arched a brow to see Jak preparing for another race. She silently sat down, intently gazing at those he was racing against.

BANG. The race began. Jak got in first easy. A little too easy. He could see the others fighting and pushing and shoving to get in second. As they reached the finish, Jak heard gunshots, and fell off his zoomer. The last thing he heard was the announcer, which was swallowed up by crimson before everything went black.

"Number 5 has won again!"

Trista's heart thumped against her ribcage as she immediately stood up. She sprinted towards the fallen figure of Jak, fear gripping in her throat as she knelt beside him.

"Jak?" Trista said aloud, her arm supporting his back as she brought him up slightly so he could have his head against her shoulder.

Jak moaned slightly, digging his head into Trista's shoulder. Sharp waves of pain came from his back, like a hot knife digging into his spine. His hand twitched slightly. Jak wasn't gonna give up his life so easily. Not while Trista still lived.

She placed his arm around her shoulder before standing up. Trista managed to move him away from the track, placing him down on his side. A slight frown formed on her lips to see him in such pain. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. She gently rubbed his arm in reassurance before rolling up his jacket and shirt, clearly seeing the wound. Trista focused herself on the wound before placing the tip of the knife towards the edges the bullet injected into him.

Jak softly cried out in pain. It hurt so badly that he would have done anything to make it stop. He couldn't move, otherwise it hurt worse. Jak let out a soft whimper of discomfort and pain, trying to tell Trista to make it stop.

"Shh…" she whispered soothingly, already feeling the metal against the knife as she tapped against it. Trista quickly extricated the bullet from within his skin, suppressing a sigh of satisfaction. Trista folded the knife back into her pocket, night soon over taking the sky. She remained seated next to Jak, deciding that they would have to stay here for the night. She soon after shifted into a laying position.

Jak could feel Trista near him. He was freezing, and she was so warm. He rolled over onto his other side and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She felt a slight chill run through her spine, opening an eye to see Jak even closer to her. Though she tried to deny it, she enjoyed feeling him closer to her. Trista sighed, before falling back to sleep.

Jak subconsciously nuzzled Trista's hair with his face, it being so soft and fuzzy to him. He sighed contently before falling to sleep.

The next morning Trista awoke, startled in the position she was in. She sweat-dropped before attempting to move away. She rubbed her knuckles against her eyes to wipe away the sleep.

Jak awoke slightly when Trista awoke. He yawned and rolled over onto his back, only to let out a yelp of pain and roll back over onto his side again.

Trista glanced towards him, "I take it you had enough strength to snuggle onto me huh?" she stated though inwardly smirked.

Jak looked at Trista sheepishly.

"Hey, it was cold and you were warm!" He said, sitting up.

Trista smiled slightly, "Thanks for the compliment," she laughed slightly before standing up. "How does your back feel?" she asked.

"I'd tell ya, if I could feel it..." Jak said, pouting.

Trista frowned, seating herself besides him. "Such sore losers people can be..." she muttered. Trista shifted towards him, "Could you stand?" she interrogated once more.

"Yea, if I wanted to. But what if I don't wanna? What then?" Jak asked slyly.

"Then I guess I could leave, if you're fine," Trista informed, hiding a smirk as she stood up. "I'll see yeah later," she said.

"Trista…" Jak said pleadingly, standing up and almost having his own legs give out on him." Don't go..."

She turned her head towards him, hearing the pleading sound which convinced her to stay. Trista smiled slightly, "Alright, I won't yet then," she stated, seating herself down once more, though her right hand grasped his arm incase of needing support.

Jak smiled, pulling her up from the ground.

"Common!" He pleaded, trying to drag her after him. "Come with me!" He pleaded even more after seeing an available zoomer with no one in it.

She arched a brow as she was at first being dragged though soon after followed. "Um... where are we going Jak?" Trista asked in curiosity.

"You'll see!" Jak chimed hopping in the zoomer and wincing as his back hit the seat harder than he intended. He started the car and waited for Trista.

Trista mounted into the available seat, fastening a seatbelt. "Alright..." she spoke, in a voice that seemed a bit unsure.

Jak beamed, before flooring it and almost running into a lamppost. He drove as fast as the car would let him, finally stopping by the Hip Hog.

Trista closed her eyes half way as gust if wind passed by because of the intense speed. Her nails attempted to dig into the leather chair at the beginning of the ride though relaxed once over. Once the car stopped she shifted her gaze towards their destination, unfastening the seat belt and dismounting off the car.

Jak swung open the door and held it open for Trista. He hoped that Tess had gone on vacation –not likely- or was sick so she wouldn't chew him out for not paying the bill.

She smiled and nodded a polite thank you before walking in. Trista scanned the almost empty bar before taking a nearby seat.

Jak followed her, scanning the bar quietly for any sign of Tess. He felt his innards do a triple sow-cow when he noticed a familiar figure slumped in a drunken sleep in the booth across from theirs. It was Erol, one of the best racers on the track and a KG to boot. Jak sighed as he sat, not daring to look towards the bar at where he KNEW Tess would be.

Trista ignored the slumped image of Erol as she glanced towards Jak. "You order, but nothing to strong for me," she smiled slightly.

Jak nodded and sighed as Tess stomped up to the table.

"You still owe us money..." She snarled through gritted teeth. Jak nodded.

"I'll pay you when I get the money. Just get us a regular. Each." He said, not taking his eyes off the sleeping Erol, since it was the only other thing to stare at while still facing Tess.

Trista glanced towards Erol before averting her gaze away. She bit her lower lip as she tensed slightly once hearing a groan of tiredness emanate from the sleeping man.


	2. Complicated

_Chapter Two: Complicated _

Trista took another sip of her drink, finding it slightly bitter after awhile.

Erol groaned a bit as he awoke, a semi-headache consuming him. He scanned the bar until finding Jak, a tainted smile curved onto his lips as he stood up. Erol fixed back his hair before striding over towards Jak.

Jak groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Well well, Hey Jak," Erol smirked, his arms crossed.

Trista shot Erol a death glare.

Erol merely ignored her before scooting next to him, "You're not upset about before are ya?" he asked, referring to leaving him drunk and not paying.

"You really don't get how much I hate you, huh?" Jak asked shooting Erol a glare.

"I enjoy people who are hard to get," he calmly retorted, wrapping his arm around Jak's.

Trista was clearly angered at this and immediately bolted up. "Get you filthy hands off him!" she growled, clenching her hands into fists.

Jak muscles tensed as he yanked his arm away from Erol.

Erol cocked a brow before moving closer to Jak, "I know how much you like it," he smirked. Trista wasn't taking much of a liking to this though kept her calm expression for now. Her hands still remained into fist, "Get away from him," she muttered. Erol shifted his gaze towards her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it bi-" Trista immediately threw a punch at him, straight at his jaw.

Erol grabbed his pain filled jaw as he stood, drawing back his arm to punch her in return.

"Lay off it Erol." Jak said. He wasn't going to stand anyone hit his woman, not even Erol.

Erol glanced at Jak out of the corner of his eye before glaring at Trista whom had her arms crossed. He mumbled a curse under his breath, before making another attempt to come closer to Jak once more.

Trista merely rolled her eyes before sitting down once more, averting her eyes away to not even see a bit of Erol and taking another sip of her drink.

Jak sat down once more and reached for his drink, dismayed to find it empty. He sighed, crossing his arms on the table and burying his head in them.

Suddenly some KG walked in and one said "By the order of the Baron, everyone here is hereby under arrest. Surrender and die!"

Trista watched as Erol left just as the guards appeared. Hearing their words a bit of confusion overcame her face. 'And we're arrested for?' she asked herself, glaring daggers towards them.

Jak looked up and pulled out a gun.

"Sorry, no. I'd rather not." He said, shooting at the guards, KOing most of the KGs. This day couldn't get any worse. Jak then got up and walked off, determined to find that chicken Erol and make him scream for leaving. He had done his part, anyhow and knew Trista could take care of the rest.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Trista shouted to Jak

Jak mumbled something to her about finding that yellow bellied bitch and left. He had no idea where to start, but it smelled more like alcohol to the left, so he chose that way.

Erol managed to sneak out without anyone barely noticing him leave the Hip Hog, A smug expression on his face as he sauntered down the streets.

Erol brought himself within an alley, feeling his stomach churn and almost explode in his opinion. Tilting his head down until he clearly released the excess food and alcohol within his stomach. Wiping the vomit that remained against his mouth with the back of his hand, he leaned against the alley wall.

Trista cleared the Hip Hog of KGs and then decided to go home and wait for Jak.

Jak peeked into an ally and saw Erol. With out and hesitation he walsed right up to Erol and slapped him. Hard.

Erol was dumbfounded at the sudden slap, narrowing his eyes upon Jak. "What the hell was that for?" he said, brushing his hand against both the mark Trista had punched him and Jak had slapped him.

Jak glared at Erol.

"Three guesses, first two don't count." Was Jak's only reply.

Erol sighed, crossing his arms. "Is if because of the last time at the Hip Hog? You're still pissed about that?" he spat; an obvious annoyed expression remained on his face despite being with Jak.

"That's an understatement to end them all." Jak spat, clenching his fists until his fingernail ripped through the glove and tore at his skin.

He rolled his eyes, "Calm down…" Erol replied. "Anyway, I have no intention on staying here." Erol added beginning to walk away as if nothing though he prepared himself for an assault, "I'm sure you could pay it off and be a big boy."

Jak followed Erol, catching him by the shoulder and turning him around.

"It's not the money I'm worried about." Jak said, smirking slightly, fingers digging into Erol's shoulder.

Erol narrowed his eyes as he smacked Jak's hands away from his arm. He frowned at Jak piercing his shoulders in such a manner, obviously thinking of such 'relation' they had. "Oh and what are you worried about then?" Erol retorted, playing simple minded.

"And I thought you were smart." Jak said, smirk growing wider. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore, but it didn't matter. He had to hear it. He had to hear Erol scream. To scream for it to stop, for it to end. Just to scream.

Erol backed away to see the darkness grow within Jak, or so it seemed to him. 'What the fuck is he talking about!' he bitterly asked himself. He was usually attracted to him, though seeing this trait he had different overviews.

"Look, if you want it, come and get it. I'm not stopping you..." Jak said. /Yet.../. Jak smiled his heart warming smile, vanishing any outer traces of darkness showing. Jak new to catch what he wanted, he had to reel it in slowly.

Erol eyed him cautiously; developing the reason for his actions, though he was immediately drawn to him. He took a step near him, traces of cautiousness vanished as he hooked his arm around Jak's. Erol smirked slightly, a feeling of content seeping through him.

Jak inwardly smirked.

"Why don't we head back to the Hip Hog for another drink...this time my treat." Jak said, still smiling, entwining his fingers with Erol's.

Erol nodded in response, finding himself resting his head against Jak's shoulder. "Sure, why not," he responded, a smiling piercing his smug expression.

Trista began to worry about Jak.

Jak began to walk back to the Hip Hog, Erol in tow. For once he was glad he was taller than Erol. Usually it ment he was less aerodynamic. But that ment nothing, now. Jak fished in his pocket, finding enough money for a few drinks. Jak smiled. This was going to be fun. 


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Chapter Three: Behind These Hazel Eyes_

Erol immediately seated himself, placing his chin within the palm of his propped right arm. He scanned Jak once more before relaxing himself.

Jak order the drinks, strongest they had, and brought them back to the booth. Instead of taking his place across from Erol, he scooted in next to the other man, breathing a hot breath in Erol's ear.

Erol immediately shivered at Jak's closeness, a smirk gracing his lips. He took a sip from his drink. "When are you going to get rid of rid that bitch of yours, Trista?" he asked, almost in a pleading voice.

Jak was about to correct him on that, but stopped when he realized that would ruin everything.

"Have I not already?" Jak said instead, slyly slipping an arm around the other mans waist.

Alcohol already dripped within his breath as Erol finished his drink. Erol leaned in against him, tagging along with his game as he intertwined his fingers with his. He was actually feeling reluctant at first, never seeing his reaction in such a way towards him. Erol was to drawn to him until he began to feel his head spin, dreariness consumed his eyes, obviously becoming drunk.

Jak sipped his drink carefully, his fingers running laps on Erol's hip.

Erol groggily looked at Jak, pressing his forehead against his neck before he planted a kiss against it. You could clearly tell of him being content beyond reason. Erol kept his arm around Jak's waist, giving him another kiss.

Jak's fingers ran cross Erol's hip to dance on his crotch. Jak couldn't help but feel hotter with every kiss Erol gave him. The boy contently finished off his drink and shoved more gold near the end of the table for Tess when she came to fill the glasses.

Erol smirked, enjoying the teasing feeling from Jak before he chugged down another glass. Immediate dizziness consumed him; his eyes growing wearier and heavier by the second. He suppressed a cough towards the side Jak wasn't on, feeling as if a need to sleep for the time being.

Tess walked by, taking the empty glasses and the money. She wondered where Trista was, and why was Jak with Erol of all people. She decided to call Trista's house and tell her. She walked off and dialed Trista's number, waiting for an answer.

Jak watched Tess walk off.

"Sleep. You seem like you need it." Jak whispered in Erol's ear.

"I'm going off to look for Jak." Trista informed herself before grasping her pocket knife. She froze as the phone rang, answering it. "Hello?" Trista answered, gripping the cord for a second.

"Hi. It's Tess." Came Tess' voice from the phone. "Just wanted to let ya know Jak is over here at the Hip Hog with Erol." There was a pause. "They are doing fine here. I'll bring Jak over as soon as he's out of it." Tess' voice was shaking like she was scared for a moment. Then she hung up.

Trista froze. 'Drinking? Again? With Erol of all people?' she thought bitterly. She banged the phone onto the receiver. Tuning down the burning rage that welled within her. "I'm going to the Hip Hog," she declared, heading towards the door.

Erol remained in the comfort of being near Jak. He stirred slightly before drifting off to a complete sleep.

Trista leaped onto a nearby zoomer, at the moment not caring whose it was. She started the car, a tightened grip on her hand. She fastened her seatbelt, confusion and bitterness ran through her head. 'Why the hell is he with him?' Trista thought frantically, though her calm expression didn't falter.

Jak sighed contently, gently nuzzling Erol's orange hair. He was still out for revenge, but that could wait. Erol was giving him something he couldn't get from Trista...not yet anyway. Jak brushed a hand against Erol's cheek where he had slapped him and sighed once more.

Trista immediately accelerated the zoomer, though not to fast for safety cautions. She gripped the handles, her eyes focusing ahead as they sped towards the Hip Hog. After several moment of driving she finally arrived. She pressed against the brake in front of the bar. Unfastening the seatbelt before walking in, though the sight both shocked her and pained her. Trista felt tears sting her eyes, Erol lying against Jak who seemed to be enjoying it. A lump grew within her throat as she stood there, both dumbfounded and hurt. 'How... could he?' Trista thought, she felt her lungs compress together as her heart thumped against her ribcage. She stepped back, immediately turning her head away. 'That rotten bas-' she concluded that thought, 'And to think I was worried over him.'

Jak didn't notice Trista walk in. He was to busy running his fingers through Erol's flaming orange hair and thinking what he was gonna say to Trista if she arrived.

Trista clenched her hands into fists until she stood right besides Jak's booth. Her eyes narrowed immediately towards Erol. "What the hell are you doing here with him!" she shouted bitterly, obvious tears were in her voice. Trista almost felt herself choke from the threatening tears.

Jak gasped slightly, before burying his head in his free hand.

"Trista, I can explain. Really." He said quietly, detangling himself gently from Erol, doing his best not to wake the sleeping man. Then he dragged Trista over to another booth and put a finger to her lips to stop her from yelling anything more before he could explain.

"Trista, look. I have something to do here, with Erol, to get back at him for what he did to me, and to you. I still love you Trista. Nothing can change that. It's just... I have to get Erol to... warm up to me to get my revenge. Please, understand..."Jak said, a tear streaming down his face. He hated to hurt Trista. He then hugged her tightly before retreating back to sit beside the still sleeping Erol.

Trista didn't know whether to believe him or take what he said and throw his words away. She felt herself tense just as he merely hugged her before going back towards the hateful image of him being with Erol. Without another word or motion she left, a tear sliding down her cheek.


	4. Losing Grip

_Chapter Four: Losing Grip _

"Trista...I truly am sorry..."Jak said as Trista left. Jak felt guilty for hurting Trista like that. But all his clouded mind could say was that Erol would make it all better. Jak didn't know what to believe. He put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands, trying to hide the fact he was crying.

Erol stirred slightly, a groan passing through his lips as a split headache erupted. He held his head before fully sitting up, "Damn," he muttered in pain. Erol tilted his head to still see Jak here, a slight smile on his face.

Erol arched a brow, despite Jak trying to hide his crying he could clearly see it. "What's gotten into ya?" he asked, his tone holding gruffness from still being drunk.

Jak didn't answer, just cried harder into his hands. He was torn between going to find Trista and staying with Erol. Think about doing so made the tears come harder than before. He then crossed his arms on the table and buried his tear stained face in them, just hoping Erol hadn't noticed.

Erol was about to try and comfort him, as well as question what was wrong, before deciding not to. His gaze remained on Jak before he bit his lower lip, not knowing what to do at the moment. He suppressed a sigh, searching for an excuse to go when at the same time his communicator rang. Erol slipped beneath the table so Jak didn't need to get up. "They need me at the stadium," he informed, taking another sip to finish his drink. "See yeah," he stated before walking out the door and towards where he was to go.

Jak cursed. Loudly. No time for anything he ran out to find Trista. He didn't know where she was or why he was going to HER, but he knew he had to apologize. He had to say he was sorry...had to make it up to her.

Despite feeling mixed emotions, especially those of the previous event, Trista headed home. She felt herself grow weakened as she forced back tears. She sprinted towards home.

Jak saw Trista and ran up to her, hugging her tightly from behind, tears still leaking from his eyes.

"Trista...I'm sorry! I really am!" Jak said pitifully.

She froze to feel familiar arms wrap around her. Trista's eyes grew slightly cold as she struggled within his grasp. Once she managed to pry herself off of him, she didn't turn to him. "I... don't want to talk about it," she muttered. She crossed her arms; she glared slightly towards him before continuing to walk.

Jak stood watching her go for a moment, before collapsing to his knees.

"Trista... Come back... I'm not complete without you..." Jak said, fresh tears welling in his eyes. When she had left, Jak decided to go to the only other person he could. Erol. He had revenge on his mind once more, though it was slightly clouded by the pleasure Erol would bring him. Jak began to walk to the stadium, still crying.


	5. Anything But Ordinary

_Chapter Five: Anything but Ordinary _

She mentally cursed herself for being so cruel to Jak before she sprinted off. 'I have no time to deal with that,' Trista told herself

Erol was practicing racing in his zoomer on the track. Being that earlier he was called here to prepare for the oncoming race he was in.

Jak arrived at the tracks, all the wonderfulness lifting his spirits, only for them to fall when he couldn't see Erol. He went and took a seat by the wall, the same place where he had spent the night with Trista. His blood still stained the concrete. He sighed, wondering where Erol could be.

Erol skidded his zoomer to a halt to see Jak here. Quirking a brow he dismounted the zoomer, walking up the stairs that led to the area he was seated at. "Hey, something wrong?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Jak felt more tears come at the sound of Erol's voice and quickly buried his tear stained face in his knees. He wished nothing was wrong. He wished nothing had happened, that Trista didn't hate him, the Erol never liked him in the first place. But he couldn't change it now. He murmured something inaudible, being muffled by his pants.

Erol sighed, seating himself besides Jak. "Come on, you could tell me?" he reassured, though hoped it wasn't of something that would piss him off.

"Trista hates me" Jak said from within the fold of his pants. "And it's all because of you. Now I don't even know who I like anymore!" Jak then began to bawl out loud, lifting his head for only a moment to grab a better breath of air than he was getting and then plunging his head even harder into his knees.

Erol's blood boiled, hands clenched into fists at the hearing the tone of his voice. 'He's upset that she hates him!' Erol thought bitterly. "Well who gives a shit about her? I'm here for you anyway," he said with a smug smile.

Jak raised his head to glare at him slightly.

"Well I might! She was my girlfriend before I met you ya know!" Jak said.

Erol sighed, "I suppose not anymore, what pissed her off anyway?" he asked.

Trista remained secluded in her home, detesting herself for falling in such a state. "I knew it was just a lie," she muttered, laying against her bed though flat on her stomach.

"Me being with you..." Jak said, turning to look away from Erol.

Erol frowned in slight disgust, crossing his arms. He did feel a bit of remorse due to it seemed his fault. "Feh. Whatever. I'm not one to deal with relationships anyway unless I really want the guy," Erol smirked before rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just go to her?" he stated, despite this not being his style for such a thing he couldn't stand to see Jak so upset for some reason.

"Erol... I want to be with you." Jak then latched onto Erol's torso burying his head into Erol's manly chest.

Erol was slightly dumbfounded by his action. He smirked confidently, knowing he had already gained Jak's desire to be with him. 'Perfect, and now she can't get in the way,' he thought, a proud smile forming onto his lips.


	6. Things I'll Never Say

_Chapter Six: Things I'll Never Say_

Trista crossed her arms, remaining positioned onto her bed as she placed her chin against her wrist. She traced the gash that was made days ago, the thought of being snuggled up to Jak... him placing his arm around her waist. She jolted herself from the memory, goose bumps sending shivers down her spine. Yes, Trista wished to be next to him like that once more, even lock her lips against his. Her eyes darkened not of disgust but of what seemed like hatred. 'How could I wish that? That good for nothing...' she stopped herself, 'Is with someone else. Or so it seems as he told me,' she thought gazing out the window.

Jak suddenly felt more tired than ever, from being drunk and all the running and crying. He did his best to stay awake, drifting in and out of sleep, still holding onto Erol for dear life.

Erol continued to hold Jak, drifting off to sleep as well. He enjoyed the bitter air nip at his skin before drifting off to sleep.

Trista's eyes watered once more, tears of sadness trickled down her cheek. She tilted her head to rest against her forearm, on the right side of her head. She wished to see him again, to see him once more before she fell to immediate sleep.

Jak's head dropped to rest in Erol's lap as he finally gave in to sleep, his arms still holding Erol.

Erol woke up the next morning, which he wasn't surprised for he was waking up frequently last night and this morning. He yawned slightly he was about to awaken until he stopped, realizing Jak was sleeping on his lap.

Jak shifted slightly in Erol's lap. He could feel that his head was hot and his feet were cold, and that he wasn't himself. She shifted again, a tear rolling down his tanned features.

Erol noticed Jak's difference and quirked a brow. He brushed his hand against his head, frowning slightly to feel the abnormal heat from his forehead. He shook his shoulder once, "Jak," Erol muttered, wanting him to wake up

Jak groaned and rolled on his back, opening his eyes and staring straight into Erol's worried ones.

"Hrm..?" Jak murmured groggily, stifling a yawn.

"You don't seem to well," Erol informed, stretching slightly.

Trista quickly sat up, glancing at the clock before heading into the showers. Once out she dried herself off and dressed herself into a dark blue jeans, black knee high boots, a white shirt with a dark brown vest that only stopped beneath her breast also having short sleeves. Trista brushed her disheveled looking hair before walking outside, wishing their was someone she could consult with her relationship problem. 'Heck who cares,' she thought, 'it's over anyway,' at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Jak's lips parted slightly as he stared into Erol's eyes.

"Why should you care? I'm just another racer to you, so if I get sick and die, that's just it. No more Jak. Right?" Jak stared curiously and innocently into Erol's eyes.

Erol smirked, "You wish," he replied, still remaining where he is since Jak was still lying on his lap. He brushed his hand against Jak's cheek, a smile replacing his smirk.

Trista closed her eyes half way until a ringing sound awakened her. She glanced towards her communicator, answering it. "I have a package that I want you to deliver something to a certain someone," came the voice of a friend of hers. Trista sighed, "Yep, all I do it deliver," she muttered. Once getting to Ronan's house he handed her the box, "Be careful, it's fragile."

"Who is it for anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms while still holding the package.

"Erol demanded to have it once it was sent in, it's for his zoomer," he stated, arching a brow to see Trista tense. Ronan sighed before ushering her out, "I'm very busy, now go give it to him."

"Aww..." Jak cooed, sitting up and almost losing his balance. "I made wittle Erol smile!" Jak smiled, before toppling over onto his back, head back in Erol's lap. Then Jak laughed.

Erol rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth clamped shut to not return his laugh. He felt himself grow red, being babied and all. "Not funny," he retorted.

Trista glared narrowly at the door as she banged on it. "Are you crazy? No way am I going to give this package to that ass!" she shouted through the door. She clenched her fists until her knuckles grew pale and she rested her head against the cold steel door.

'Why me?' she thought, trudging towards the stadium. A bitter expression remained plastered against her face, glancing at the box in hand. Trista ceased herself from slamming the package right on the ground before her. "Ronan owes me big time," she muttered.

Jak frowned.

"What wrong with you? Does the big boy not like being babied?" Jak asked, again sitting up and this time leaning against the wall before falling over.

Erol began to laugh just as Jak fell over. "Of course not, but by you I could reconsider." he stated.

Trista with held her breath, feeling her stomach erupt as she entered the stadium. It didn't take time to search until she found Erol, laughing his head off. She felt her breathing grow rigid as she neared them, preparing herself to chuck the box at Erol to shut him up. Erol already spotted Trista coming their way, though she stopped an arm distance away.

"Ronan asked me to give this to you," she muttered, averting eye contact from the two.

"Yeah thanks," Erol retorted, sarcasm dripping in his voice as she threw the package at him and walked away.

Jak watched Trista leave, subconsciously mouthing 'I'm Sorry' to her. One look at Erol made him re-analyze what he had said and smiled, simple mindedly forgetting Trista for the moment.

"Wait...Did that translate into 'I love you gimmi a kiss', or was it just me?" Jak asked Erol.

Erol rolled his eyes, standing up. "Why? You want one?" he smirked at Jak. He picked up the box before stretching, "Well I have to get going, have to hand this to Keira to fix into my bike and I have a meeting with the Baron to get ready for." He informed, winking at Jak "I suppose I'll see you later," Erol replied, shoving his hands into his pockets while he kept the package underarm.

Jak pouted. He didn't want to be alone with an angry Trista. 

"Yea..." Jak said.


	7. All I Know

_Chapter Seven: All I Know _

Trista buried her head into her hands, biting back the threatening tears once more. She felt herself grow hate towards Jak, though part of her still loved him, despite his doing. "I hate my life," she muttered, "Though I hate Erol more." A bitter sweet smile curved onto her soft lips, a tainted image coming into mind as to stab Erol, continuously. She shook her head, riding the thought as she wrapped her arms around herself, dying for someone's comfort, his comfort.

Jak stood, wobbling slightly, and followed the path Trista had taken. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him.

Trista sighed; a soft sob flowed passed her lips. Her arms remained crossed as her head remained low; obviously showing she wasn't in much a bubbly mood.

Jak found her house and knocked on the door. He felt worse than ever. He was cold and hungry.

Jak knocked again. He was really getting desperate. He didn't feel well and he was starving.

Trista squinted as she stood from afar, seeing a familiar figure. She slowed her pace once coming a foot away, "What... are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Jak smiled at Trista.

"I came... to try for a second chance." Jak said. He suddenly closed his eyes and collapsed.

Trista immediately caught him before he could fall onto the concrete. A sympathetic gaze washed over him from her eyes as she looked away, 'a second chance.' She placed his arm around her shoulder, opening the door quickly and placing Jak onto the couch. Her hand brushed against his forehead, feeling the abnormal burn. She gathered a blanket over him before setting off to help him. Trista already began to cook up a stew, as well as preparing necessary medicines.

Despite part of her hating him, she knew she couldn't leave him. Trista filled up a glass of water, a tablet in hand. She seated herself besides him, placing the water and tablet on the coffee table. Trista's eyes remained slightly clouded as she inspected his face. 'I'll have to wait until he wakes up,' she thought.

Jak stirred and suddenly sat straight up. He was sweating and panting. Anyone could see he had just had a very kinky dream... involving Erol, handcuffs, and a pink Ottsel name Mar.

A nonchalant expression remained on her face, "Good, you're awake," Trista muttered. She placed the tablet in his hand, "Swallow it," she informed also offering the glass of water in her hand.

Jak eyed the tablet warily and then swallowed it, quickly going for the water. A moment later, he fell back on the couch.

"That tasted like when I fell off my zoomer: Dust, dirt, oil and blood. Ick." He said, making a face.

Trista refused to smirk at his remark, her hand twitched slightly as she stood. "You can't always get what you want," she sighed. She tied back her hair into a low ponytail as she finished cooking. "I know you didn't come here for a second chance, just spit it out," Trista paused, "What do you want?"

"Trista... I do love you, you know that, right?" Jak said, rolling over to face her.

Trista sighed once more, keeping her back towards him. "Hmph, how odd," she tilted her head to view him, a barren expression in her eyes. "I'm sure that's what you said to Erol, honestly I don't know how is it that I trusted you so, it seems he's the one you care about most." she replied, though her tone deathly calm.

"Haven't you ever heard actions speak louder then words?" she added, inwardly flinching at the thought of Erol so close to Jak.

"I never said that to him." Jak said. "You don't understand. I wanted to hurt Erol, make him scream, cry ...at first. But then he gave me something I really wasn't getting from you: love. I love you, comfort you, and so on; but only when I get hurt and can't take care of it myself do you really love me back. Then I only went to him again because you hated me and I had nowhere else to turn. And you MUST realize that we were both more drunk than ever. You can't expect me to do ANYTHING like that SOBER." Jak concluded, sitting up and looking at Trista, a strange seriousness etched into his face.

Her hand curled into a fists, "Then why... why do you continue to follow him? If I confess my love towards you... will things change?" Trista said a sob passing her lips. "Because if it does, then I have always loved you... I just couldn't find the right words to tell you, I wanted you to know but it seems I'm too late," she informed, glancing towards him with her watered eyes.

"I don't know what will change. Erol may follow me like he used to, I mean we race together; we can avoid each other. But you must know I will always love you. No matter what happens." Jak stood and wrapped his arms around Trista's waist.

Complete comfort consumed her as she rested her head against his shoulder as she turned to face him. Trista embraced him, having a firm yet gentle touch, "Does revenge mean more then my love to you?" she asked. She pulled herself away slightly, to view his facial expression and fully hear his response.

"I never thought it would happen like that. Actually, I never thought about it at all...Whoops..." Jak sweat-dropped before continuing.

"If I ever new that would have occurred, I'd have never left to find Erol in the first place."

Trista sighed, "It's going to be unlikely he'd forget about something like that." She softly kissed his lips before tending to stew she was cooking. She felt a heavy burden be lifted off her shoulders being that she already told him how she felt.

Jak sighed.

"You're right. He wouldn't forget." Jak then mumbled something about shooting him.

"But if he dies, and they blame me, I can't race anymore..." Jak mumbled, scratching at the minimal amount of black fuzz on his chin. He hadn't shaved in days.

Trista sipped the spoon she used to stir the pot. "Unless he finds an interest in someone else," she stated, serving a bowl before offering him it.

"HA!" Jak laughed, still absentmindedly scratching at his chin fuzz.

"Erol can have interest in someone else, but he still may be after me!" Jak tried to look at his chin fuzz and sighed.

"I really need to shave..."

Trista laughed softly, "I suppose so, though you should eat first," she informed, "You seem hungry." She seated herself, resting an elbow against the table. Trista took a sip of her soup, enjoying the relishing flavor, 'How could I make it that Erol dislikes Jak...' she pondered

Jak sipped at his soup. He had finally decided not to shave, just hoping Erol didn't like men with chin fuzz.

"Ya know, Erol COULD forget. He IS a busy man, and with so much to do, it could just slip his mind." Jak mused aloud.

Trista sighed, absent mindedly playing with a loose strand of hair. At first a unsure expression remained on her face before it shifted into a smile, "We'll just have to eventually see," she informed. Once finishing her soup she placed in the sink before stretching, feeling slightly tired.

Jak put his bowl in the sink and then sat on the bed. He patted the fabric next to him with a smile." Looks like someone needs some rest." Jak said.

She smiled as well, "Yeah, as you could see." Trista seated herself besides him, wrapping her arm half way around his waist before her hand rested against his back.

Jak winced at her touch. He was still tender back there. He wrapped his arm around her waist and suddenly pulled her into a rough kiss.

She was surprised at the sudden kiss, though didn't hesitate to return it. Trista's hands skimmed towards his shoulders, keeping themselves there. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling.

Jak finally broke the kiss, brushing his lips down her neck gently.

She shivered slightly, suppressing a sigh of pleasure. Trista rested her head against his right shoulder, laying her head on the left side. She glanced at him, another smile forming onto her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Common Trista lets get some sleep." Jak said, laying down on the bed with a yawn.

She fell asleep at immediate touch of the bed. Trista kissed his cheek before falling into full sleep.

Jak wrapped his arms around her waist like the night he was shot and nibbled at her ear. He was more content now than he ever was with Erol.

She subconsciously giggled inwardly, a blush creeping over her cheek. Trista moved towards the loving heat from him, her hand overlapping his.

Trista stirred sun rays already seeped through the windows as she opened her eyes. She blinked several times, readjusting to the new light.

Jak rolled over, still fast asleep. He grimaced slightly at the touch of bed to his back before smiling again in a blissful slumber.

Trista smiled slightly before standing up, stretching her slightly cramped muscles before glancing down at her disheveled clothes. She glanced once more at Jak before heading towards her wardrobe area, beginning to change into fresh clothes.

Jak opened one eye as Trista began to leave.

"Why do you change cloths so often?" He asked, his voice still reflecting his blissful, ottsel-free sleep. He was wearing the same cloths he had since childhood, just stretching them out whenever they got too small.

"Well it would be quite sanitary," she stated, glancing towards him. "Besides, being sent many types of clothing from distant relatives, it would be nice to at least wear them once," Trista smiled, "Even for special occasion I have things to wear." She shut the closet door, casting aside the curtains blocking the sun rays.

Jak sighed, suddenly remembered something that made his stomach lurch. He had a race-meet-thing that night that he HAD to go to. Otherwise he may be hunted down and never be able to race again! Jak let out a half groan/ half moan at also realizing that Erol had to come as well. Even if he had to meet with Pain-in-the-Butt Praxis. He just had to be late. He also noted that the phones were usually non functional because of a sneaky newbie who wanted to see what it was like staying at the Hip Hog overnight. Sad for him, whoever it was, he never got his chance yet. Jak cursed, waiting for Trista to tell her. He just hoped Tess wouldn't go on a drink spree with them; otherwise he could be spending the night with Erol!

Trista brushed back her hair to retain its natural form before coming back into the room. She averted her gaze from Jak for a moment though noticed Jak's expression, "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Well..." Jak said, pacing in circles. "I have this...race-meet-thing tonight that I have to go to… Ya know, we get drunk, hang out, race around Haven, off a couple KGs, that kinda thing. I can't miss it, since you are only allowed to miss a couple times a year. I can't keep in touch, since the phones usually go down, and I don't know when its gonna end, since it only ends when we all are too sauced to stand. So, I may end up spending the night at the Hip Hog, like normal. And... worse thing is Erol has to come too and he is most likely spending the night at the Hip Hog too and... yea... You really don't know how badly I wanna skiff off. But they'll shoot me if I don't. Better racers bring more people, and more people means more money for the Hip Hog. I'd ask Tess to drive us home, but you get points for how bad you can sauce up Tess, so her driving is unlikely. So when I go tonight, you may not see me until tomorrow. Now is the ONLY time I hate Krew for putting that rule about only qualified racers racing..." Jak finished, giving Trista a pleading look as if to say 'Help me get outta this without getting shot'.

Trista nodded slightly, "Oh," she muttered glancing towards him before averting her gaze away for a moment. She reviewed the things of what he was going to do though inwardly flinched at the thought of Erol being there. Trista shifted her gaze towards him, "Well, you want to go don't you?"

"Yea... but I don't wanna see Erol again...that's for sure. And besides, if I DON'T go, my head is gonna be hanging on the wall." Jak tentatively headed to the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

Trista watched as he left, heaving once more a sigh. She sat back down, elbows propped against her knees as she folded her hands, allowing her chin to rest against it. A sullen expression entered her eyes as she glanced at him before her left.


	8. Bella Notte

_Chapter Eight: Bella Notte _

**  
**

Jak quickly hijacked a passing zoomer, speeding his way around the track he was going to race tonight or the Haven City Race Track as it had come to be known. Finally reaching the Hip Hog he went in, being the first one to arrive. This only made his stomach do a couple flips more as he waited for the immanent doom to come.

Erol yawned slightly upon awakening, soon after entering the Hip Hog. A slight smile appeared on his lips to see Jak. This being how you would say, a favorite day of being a racer. His enjoyment of being drunk, racing with the guys etc. He chuckled contently inwardly, seating himself directly in front of Jak this time. "Hope you don't mind," he stated.

Jak mumbled something inaudible as Tess walked over and slid two drinks on the table. She was grumbling like she always did when the phones went down. Jak sighed, sipping at his drink with little enthusiasm.

Erol arched a brow, though his eyes hadn't removed themselves from Jak. He took a gulp down before speaking, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Jak ignored him, gently scratching at his chin fuzz. His only flicker of hope that Erol would leave him be remained in the hope that Erol didn't like chin fuzz. Jak sighed, chugging the rest of his drink with a sigh.

Though Erol was slightly reluctant by Jak's action, he continued to pester. Erol smirked slightly, once more taking another drink. "Ignoring won't exactly help it..." though his voice seemed to turn sullen, "If I've done something wrong."

"Just... drop it." Jak said as Tess refilled their drinks." At least let me get partly sauced before you try anything I would regret." Jak said firmly, though smirking slightly at his devious offer.

Erol rolled his eyes slightly, muttering something inaudible. 'Like you wouldn't enjoy it,' he thought. He chugged down his drink, enjoying the taste at the moment as he turned his head away. Erol began to ponder; something was different about Jak's behavior earlier.

Jak looked at Erol as he chugged down his third drink for the night. He was about to the point of sauced already, and the atmosphere of the now filling bar made him break the drunken barrier quickly. He hiccupped slightly as his vision blurred, leaving Erol looking like a fire-y blur.

Erol clearly saw Jak's drunkenness. Smirking slightly, he'd have to wait unless Jak didn't surrender himself to his own drink. He continuously quenched himself with the alcoholic flavor.

Jak stared at his empty glass with a renewed curiosity.

"What did Tess put in here? God, that's strong stuff..." Jak trailed off as Tess refilled the glass once more. Jak just shrugged and finished the glass in one gulp, his head spinning. He had stopped thinking so long ago he couldn't remember it.

Erol smirked a content expression. "Now, are you willing to tell me why you're ignoring me?" he asked, drinking down his last drink.

"Just cause… Dono... I really dono anymore..." Jak muttered, leaning his head on his knuckles. He was past the point of drunk, and heading toward Sauced to the Gills.

Erol burped inwardly, gas bubbles filling his stomach. Dreariness and light headedness swirled in his mind. He attempted to shake his head which managed to clear things up a bit. Erol frowned slightly, having a sudden crave to drive at the moment.

Jak blinked, trying to de-blur his vision, to no avail. He took another swig of his drink, before licking his dry lips and wiping the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

Erol soon after stood up, stretching slightly. He cracked his neck before shifting his gaze towards Jak. "Wanna go for a ride around Haven?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"But, isn't there only one zoomer out there? 'Cause I crashed mine and we cant take a car till the races officially start." Jak said, his reasoning even startling himself. He was right, though. He didn't have a zoomer, blowing it up by letting it crash into a wall before he entered.

"Feh whatever, we could share it since it's double seated," Erol informed before heading towards the door. "You could come or not, your choice," he informed.

Jak stood, finishing off his drink, and stumbled to the door to seek out an unused double seater zoomer. He couldn't find one, since they had all been taken away for pre-race touchups. He did find a smaller zoomer with a long seat, big enough for two. He sat on the back with a smile.

Erol seated himself in the front, surprisingly putting his seatbelt on. Though he wasn't thinking straight, especially being drunk. He quickly started the car, relishing the accelerating motor before speeding off.

Jak wrapped his arms around Erol's waste, since he had no seatbelt and would fly off otherwise. He set his head on Erol's shoulder, wanting to see where they were going.

Erol hid his smirk as they continued driving, deciding to take a small stroll around the city. He gripped against the handle despite having a blurred vision and nearing headache. Erol continued, wishing to waste time until it was time to go to the stadium.

Jak smiled.

"I know this road! Vin lives this way!" Jak pointed to the little silo like thing that Vin called home. Then he looked up and gasped, letting go of Erol and literally falling off the bike with a hard thump and a crack. He had gasped because he saw the moon for the first time in his life. Haven was so smog covered that she rarely showed her face.

"What...is... that?" Jak asked.

Erol immediately stopped the bike just as he saw Jak fall off. "What the hell did-" he stopped until seeing what Jak was staring at. He felt his mouth gape open in both surprise and shock, moonlight filtering down to the pavement of Haven. "It's... the moon," he muttered, quite dumfounded.

"Wow..." Jak muttered, staring at it like when a child sees it for the first time.

"I gotta tell Vin..." Jak then stood and ran up the walkway, knocking on a hidden door.

"VIN YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! IT'S THE MOON!" Jak said to the door with eagerness that even a curious child's would pale in comparison to. Only a moment later a very surprised Vin poked his head out, almost falling at the sight. "O-oh my..." Vin stuttered, actually stepping outside completely. His jaw dropped at the fullness and brightness of it, before he began to mutter something. And with a smile he disappeared into his 'home' once more, muttering something along the lines of 'How in the world is this happening! It hasn't happened since the time of the precursors, if I'm correct..." And he was gone, leaving Jak standing there with a giant grin plastered onto his face.

Erol smiled slightly before tilting his head towards Jak. "Don't you think it's time we head towards the stadium? Unless of course, you want to miss the race," he insisted, sitting back down on the bike. Erol fastened his seatbelt, feeling his light headed and dizziness tune down.

Jak held up a finger and tapped lightly on Vin's door once more. It opened for a split second, tossing out something round and metal before closing again. Jak picked it up and pushed something, making it hover slightly off the ground when he set it down.

"To the stadium! AWAY!" Jak cried, jumping on the hoverboard and soaring off towards the stadium, taking the same route they would race that night.

Erol rolled his eyes, though chuckled slightly. He turned on the engine before following after Jak. His eyes plastered themselves against the road, glancing once in a while towards the nearing stadium. A smirk curved onto his lips as he pressed against the pedal slightly further, feeling anticipation well up in him.

Jak made his board do a flip, landing on the end and being thrown off, head hitting road with a sickening crack.

Erol's eyes widened slightly as he pressed against the brake, skidding to a halt. "Jak!" he shouted, jumping off his zoomer before running back.

Jak's head was bleeding slightly from the fall. The boy moaned and opened an eye slightly before closing it again and trying to sit up.

Erol's eyes widened to see him beginning to bleed. His gaze shifted in the direction of the hospital, knowing it was quite far from here and that they were less then a mile from the stadium. Erol placed Jak's arm around his shoulder as he heaved him onto the zoomer.

"Don't move as much," he informed before once more igniting the engine and skidding off towards the stadium, knowing they had an infirmary. Erol kept a firm grip on Jak, making sure of him not to fall off.

Jak began to mumble obsinities in a constant stream, one word hanging onto the end of the other like a train. For the only time he ever WANTED to think, he had no way to. It hurt to bad. But the cut had already started to heal, bleeding less and growing less serious by the minute.

Once arriving at the stadium, he slowly dismounted. Erol glanced towards Jak, helping him sit up. He examined his wound, arching a brow as it seemed slightly better then before. "How are you feeling?" Erol questioned.

"Whoo...that hurt..." Jak said, rubbing the now barely bleeding cut on the back of his head. Then he smiled a wide grin.

"Let's do it again."

Erol looked at him oddly, "What the hell?" A dumbfounded look plastered against his face as he eyed Jak as if he had two heads. He shook his head, "The race is about to start soon if you're willing to," Erol stated, still puzzled at Jak's sudden cured head wound.

Jak grinned even wider.

"Let's GO!" And with a bound he ran off into the stadium like a kid to a candy shop. He had no idea how he healed so quickly, but it started after he got some Precursor tattoos on his stomach and he figured it had something to do with that. Not like he cared, but it was still strange.

Erol glanced around the stadium, noticing several others sitting to watch them start off. He crossed his arms slightly, fixating his gaze towards the already prepared zoomers. A glint of anxiousness appeared in his eyes as they neared them, though first he began to prepare himself.

Jak stood by Erol, bouncing on the balls of his feet, quite eager.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!" Came Tess' voice from somewhere." FIND A PARTNER! WE'RE GONNA WORK THIS A BIT DIFFRENTLY THIS TIME AROUND! YOU'RE GONNA RACE AS PARTENERS TILL WE DUN GOT ENOUGH PEOPLE TO FILL A FULL RACE! SO GET COMFY, 'CAUSE THIS COULD LAST A WHILE!"

Erol crossed his arms, glancing towards Jak. He signaled within his gaze of them being a partner. He paid slight attention to the last of Tess' sayings, 'Need more people?' he thought, glancing towards the partly crowded seats.

Jak giggled with glee.

"She did this before. You race till someone is KOed or Killed; make three more laps around the track, and then finish. The last people in and the people KOed or Killed are out. And if you lose your partner, you're out. This is gonna be fun!" Jak chimed climbing on the front of a smaller zoomer.

Erol kept his gaze on Jak before sighing inwardly. He mounted on the separate zoomer given, cracking his knuckles to loosen his hands grip for the moment. Erol gripped onto the handles, though he remained relaxed at the moment as they remained on the starting. He felt the form of his scatter gun in his pocket, wondering if it was allowed or not though didn't take it out.

Jak smirked at Erol, flipping his small pistol in the air and catching it his teeth for the heck of doing so.

"Stick together Erol. This could get ugly." Jak said, twirling his pistol on his finger and then slipping the trigger hole around the handle.

He returned his smirk, igniting the zoomer's engine. Erol rested one foot against the ground for support. Keeping his pocket open for an easy grasp, his gaze shifted to Tess waiting for her announcement.

Jak watched Tess tensely. She always pulled some kind of trick. When she said GO, you could start.

"Alrighty... On yer marks... Get set... GORILLA!" She began to laugh as all those who falsely started had to back up a few feet past the line.

"Thought I was gonna say GO, huh?" Tess laughed. Jak was off the moment she finished saying Go. He looked back to see many a startled face.

Erol laughed inwardly as he saw Jak sped off. Immediately, he pressed against the gas pedal as others regained their stunned and dumbfounded postures. He felt himself lean forward in both tension though contentment. The breeze whipped against his fiery colored hair, eyes glancing once in a while towards those behind him.

Jak threw up his hands in glorious triumph, him being the only person who had caught that. He allowed himself to kick back and relax some as he came into a straightaway. He would need to let Erol catch him quickly, since there was a heavily guarded area up ahead, and Jak had the mind to challenge Erol to who could off more KGs; Himself or Erol.

Erol eyed Jak; a smirk remained plastered against his lips as he reached into his pocket. He grasped the handle, keeping his weapon low while eyeing the area. Spotting the figures ahead as he was less then a yard away from Jak, he held up his gun. Squinting an eye he directed to gun to a KG, straight towards the neck.

Jak called." EROL GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! I HAVE TO SHOW YA SOMETHING!" Jak called, watching the road for a certain land mark, marking a shortcut that would not only give them a hoard of eaisly offable KGs but also cuts out half of the course.

At that command, he'd normally grow into a cursing spree. Though Jak was different. Coming up to retain the same speed as him, he noticed the path that was veered away from the original race path. A glint appeared within his eyes, knowing it was a shortcut as Jak probably ment.

"Follow me! And make sure you have your scatter gun to get the KGs I don't." Jak laughed, heading down a narrow tunnel, with barely any room between the zoomers and the wall. It was only just enough to fit a squished to the wall KG, which was easy to shoot as you passed. Jak laughed as they hit a wall of the KGs, him splattering most of them with the blades of his zoomer, leaving only a few for Erol.

Erol frowned slightly, pouting a bit to not exterminate several KG's except a few. He still managed to kill all the remaining ones. He glanced behind himself, making sure others didn't follow.

Jak grimaced at the sudden light as they left the tunnel and crossed the finish all in one swift move.

Erol half closed his eyes as he followed Jak in pursuit. He kept a steady pace, lowering his gun for the time being.

Jak stopped his zoomer and cheered, falling back on the ground with a loud thud.


	9. My Happy Ending

_Chapter Nine: My Happy Ending _

Erol smiled in satisfaction as he skidded his zoomer to a halt. The other contestants glared at them slightly before he walked towards Jak. He squatted on the ground besides him, nodding in approval. "You did good, Jak," he informed.

Jak blinked away the dots and smirked up at Erol.

"You did good too, buddy." He chimed, grabbing the front of Erol's shirt, that being the only handhold, and trying to get up, but only succeeding to pull Erol down on top of him.

Erol took his chance at kissing Jak fully on the lips. He felt almost a faint blush creep at his cheeks before standing up. Holding his hand out to help him up, "Hope you didn't mind that," he stated.

"God...wow... If you tried at it, you could snag a girlfriend real quick with that..." Jak muttered, coming back to his senses for a moment.

"Ya know, I liked that..."

Erol rolled his eyes slightly at his previous statement before helping Jak up. "That's if I wanted one," he informed.

With one quick motion Jak pulled Erol into another kiss like the one before, but deeper.

Erol was slightly taken back, though didn't hesitate to return it.

Though within the slightly dispersing crowd, her sapphire eyes watched. Not of sorrow or pain, not anymore she wished to show it. A lump grew in her throat as she clenched her hands slightly. Tears brimmed her eyes as she merely walked away from the scene before her.

"My...god..." Jak gasped, groin throbbing hard as he dug in for another kiss.

Erol felt a moan beginning to build though pulled away to gain his breath. He heard as several coughed in their lip lock. Erol glanced towards him; a blank expression remained on his face for a moment before smiling slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling them beginning to droop of tiredness.

Jak pulled the man back into their third kiss, pushing his groin against Erol's, a moan erupting deep in his throat.

She clenched her eyes shut, not taking such a quick pace from them though shifted into a sprint. Trista slowly opened her eyes, unable to control to tortured feelings at hearing his moans of pleasure. 'I was naïve, such a fool,' she thought, tears filled her eyes, 'I shouldn't be anyone's fool.'

Erol's eyes remained closed, as he was pulled into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jak's torso.

Jak broke for a moment, resting his head on top of Erol's.

"Let's go back to the bed I gots us at the Hip Hog." Jak mumbled, hot breath stinging at Erol's ear.

Erol nodded, placing an arm around Jak's torso. He walked towards an available zoomer, mounting on first.

Jak sat behind, wrapping sinewy arms around Erol and lightly playing with the man's groin.

Erol grunted slightly before speeding off towards the Hip Hog, keeping himself focused on where he was going instead of shifting his attention towards Jak. He slowly stepped off, grasping Jak's hand as they walked in.

Already being at the Hip Hog, she wished to console in Tess of her little, 'situation.' Trista smiled slightly, remembering being messaged to Ronan on coming here to meet him.

Jak completely ignored Trista, his mind clouded over with something he wanted more than anything, something that Trista wouldn't give him; something Erol was willing to give him. Something that he wanted more from Trista, but had to make due with Erol.

Trista rolled her eyes, feeling sickened at the sight. 'Is lust what drives him?' she scowled inwardly. She rested her elbow against the table, resting the side of her head against the palm.

Erol strode towards the room with Jak, nearly latched at his side. He kept his gaze ahead until reaching the room, smiling slightly towards Jak.

Jak flopped down onto the bed, letting lust take over. His shirt peeled up slightly, revealing the thick black tattoos coiling around his thin stomach up to his lower chest.

Erol discarded his shirt, gloves and shoes before laying down, almost falling at immediate sleep.

Trista sighed, taking a sip of her untouched water. Enjoying the soothing liquid against her parched throat, she tilted her head, once hearing a cough. "Hey Ronan," she muttered, averting her gaze away as he took a seat. His smiled turned into a frown to see her sullen expression. "It's Jak isn't it?" he sighed, quite used to her usually consoling in him. Trista didn't respond for a few minutes. "Yeah," she muttered once more. Ronan shook his head, accepting the alcoholic drink Tess gave him. "I don't know why you continue to go after him," he stated, sipping his drink. 'I don't know either,' she thought.

Jak sighed lightly, scooting closer to Erol slightly, ruffling his shirt and jacket slightly.

Erol placed his arm around Jak, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Ronan looked sympathetically at Trista before taking her hand in his. "Please, I don't like to see you so upset," he informed before receiving a snap. "I'm not upset," Trista retorted.

Jak snuggled closer to Erol before falling asleep as well.

A voice suddenly came from behind the counter.

"Trista, he still loves you, ya know. But, he IS a man, and men tend to make mistakes more than once." Tess said, popping her blonde head out from behind the bar. She still seemed quite drunk, but, and a wise man once said (Aka Sig), you cant be more honest than when you're drunk.

"Ya know if ya love the boy back, he may just come back to ya." Tess said with a wave of her hand, tickle-me-pink nails and all.

Trista sighed, "You're probably right, Tess." "But I can't just stand here and act as if it's alright that Jak is sleeping with someone else, Erol to be specific," she retorted, her hands clenching into fists. "Why did this have to happen, I made such a small mistake and it had to end up like this," Trista said, keeping her arms crossed against the table as she buried her head in them.

"Mistake? Who made the first mistake, you or Jak?" Tess said brightly. "Have you ever been drunk?" Tess quirked an eyebrow at Trista when asking this.

"Myself, for not telling Jak how much I loved him," Trista answered her first question before clasping her hands today. "Well no not really, I wouldn't drink as heavy..." she found her voice trailing off.

"Well, hell, that the bigo problamo right there!" Tess said, grabbing a bottle and putting it on the counter. It was labeled 'FireWhiskey'.

"When you get drunk, you don't think about what you say, you just say it. You don't think about what you do, you just do it. And you don't think about those around you, you just let them do there own thing. Most people become incredibly honest when drunk, others, like Jak, become less honest and more... needy. More wanting of what they don't have. And they also become less picky, willing to take anything that could ease the want. So if you go and wake up Jak now and love on him, he'll forget about Erol completely... I think..." Tess scratched her skull with the last comment, quite unsure if she was really right or not.

Trista just sat there, quite dumbfounded at what Tess had said. A smile tugged at her lips, "Thanks Tess, now do you expect me to drink that?" she sweat-dropped while pointing towards the Whiskey on the counter. 'She's right, as what I see when Jak is drunk, I have to seriously avert him away from drinking,' Trista thought before walking towards the counter.

Tess just smiled." Take a swig. It helps." She said, spinning the bottle around for a moment.

Trista hesitated before taking the bottle from Tess. At immediate dispatch of the top she began to drink it down. She was reluctant at the strong bitter taste, though continued telling herself it was for Jak. When the bottle was a half empty bottle, Trista already began to feel herself grow dreary. Ronan smirked slightly as he continued to watch Trista. Placing the bottle down with slight force, Trista closed her eyes shut. Clearing her throat slightly, she shook her head. 'Damn that's strong,' she commented inwardly. Trista felt her head almost spinning, no logic coming to mind at the moment. She supported herself against the counter, a pout forming on her lips. "Where's Jak?" Trista whined slightly.

Tess grinned.

"See how he feels after getting drunk? And they are in the back room." Tess thumbed at the door, putting her head on her hand.

Not much of logic dwelled within her mind at the moment. A weak smiled curved against her lips as she walked toward where Tess had said the two were, managing not to stumble towards the room. Trista's eyes glittered in almost mischief as she quietly entered the room. Though a bit of rage burned at the sight of Jak sleeping with Erol, she kept her cool. She chuckled inwardly as she moved towards the bedside, brushing her fingertips against Jak's bare arm. She quickly took her chance and sat against the bed, placing a kiss against his lips. Trista continued to brush her hand against his arm.

Jak moaned at the touch, partly believing it was Erol and partly thinking it was not.

Trista continued pressing her lips against Jak, ceasing a moan that was about to come from her mouth.

Erol stirred once hearing Jak, groggily sitting up. His eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at Trista, whom didn't pay any attention to him. Trista snuggled herself closer to Jak, ignoring the burning glares that Erol beat against her.

Jak purred slightly, snuggling closer to Trista. He was finally pulling back into Soberland, and for once he would rather be sober than drunk.

She gasped slightly as she was forcefully pulled away, Erol pinning her against the wall. He narrowed his eyes towards her, tightening the grasp her had on her wrists.

Trista struggled slightly, a weary look in her eyes. "Get away Erol," she frowned, her tone having a whining edge to it.

Jak snapped to attention and suddenly pinned Erol, back to the wall, next to where he had pinned Trista, a hateful fire burning in his eyes.

Erol practically stayed frozen where he was. "What... are you doing?" he yelled, attempting to shove Jak off and lunge at Trista.

Trista clasped one of her wrist, glaring towards Erol at already feeling his nails dig into her skin.

"Lay off my woman and you may come out alive." Jak snarled, wrenching Erol's away from Trista to be pressed further into the wall.

Erol merely grunted as his tension ceased. He averted his gaze away as he latched his arm away from Jak. He took his discarded clothes and placed them on him before walking out the door.

Trista felt her eyes began to droop as she pressed her back on the wall for support.

Jak growled after him before collapsing onto the bed in pure exhaustion. He motioned for Trista to join him, knowing neither of the party would want to/ could drive them home that night.

Trista obliged and sat besides him at first. "I'm... sorry if I seemed over reacting a bit," she muttered, logic and the alcohol beginning to wear off.

"It's ok. We all make at least one big booboo in our lives; that just happened to be yours." Jak said reassuringly, wrapping a cold arm around Trista.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll take note that I shouldn't let you drink," Trista informed, resting her head against his shoulder. She smiled slightly, "Though you promise not to try the whole 'revenge' thing again," Trista stated.

"No, I'd rather not...yet anyway..." Jak mumbled, leaning back. He then steepled his fingers and said something along the lines of 'Eeeexcellent...' before falling backwards onto the bed with a laugh.

Trista rolled her eyes slightly, shaking her head a bit before removing her boots. She already began to feel tired at the moment which caused her to lie down.

Jak sighed and fell asleep.

Opening an eye Trista stirred slightly, wrapping an arm around his torso. She placed her lips against his cheek in a small kiss before closing her eyes once more.

Jak grinned in his sleep, as in his dream he was smashing Mar with a big ol' baseball bat.

A deep shiver ran down her spine, having a strange feeling that Erol was nearby in her dreams. It almost seemed a normal day within her dreaming thoughts, until he appeared once more. Continuous stabbing and a cry of pain was what she heard as it happened. She clutched the fresh open wounds before forcefully kneeing Erol below the stomach. "That's what you deserve for interfering," he shouted before she woke up. Trista inhaled deeply, removing the dream from her thoughts. 'It's just a stupid dream,' she told herself, remaining sitting up for the time being.

"Die you stupid rat... fear my bat..." Jak mumbled in his sleep, rolling onto his side. His shirt had rolled up during the night and his tattoos were still visible even in the darkness.

Trista shifted her gaze towards Jak, chuckling slightly. She laid back to sleep, though viewed his tattoo's which she took interest and curiosity upon. Closing her eyes once more, she attempted to go back to sleep though brushed her hand against one of the tattoo's on his abdomen, falling back to sleep once more.

The moment Trista's hand touched his tattoo, Jak cried out. The tattoos became darker than darkness and somehow seemed to bleed.

Trista's eyes widened, crimson liquid staining her fingertips as she gently shook Jak. She kept her gaze on the bleeding tattoos. "What the..." Trista seized herself from finishing her sentence, concern growing at the pit of her stomach.

And just as fast as it had begun, it stopped. The blood dried up into nothingness, and Jak fell back into his blissful dream once more.

Trista stared in disbelief, remaining sitting up until she knew he was fully into sleep. Lying back down, she noted to herself to ask him about it later before falling to sleep.


	10. Do That Tattoo Voodoo You Do So Well!

_Chapter Ten: Do That Tattoo Voodoo You Do So Well! _

Jak awoke the next morning with a strange pain in his stomach and no recollection of the events of the night. He groaned before sitting up.

Feeling the shifting movement of the bed's surface, Trista faced Jak, a questioning look on her face, though she frowned at seeing him of an etched expression on his face of pain. "Jak, before... your tattoo's were bleeding," she informed, showing the bits of blood staining one of her hands.

"What in the world..." Jak said. "When did that happen?"

"During the night obviously, though when I touched one of your tattoos and they began to bleed," she whispered, retrieving her hand. Nevertheless, Trista was concerned over this situation dearly hoping it wouldn't happen again. She averted her gaze away, fully turning away from him to rest at the edge of the bed. 'Would it happen if I did that again?' she wondered.

"But Vin swore that wouldn't happen!" Jak mumbled, arm still wrapped around his torso.

She quirked a brow, "So Vin knew of this? Mind telling me of what?" Trista asked tilting her head towards him.

"It's... complicated. Vin gave me these... he assured me that any normal side affects... I just wouldn't have any, but... I guess he lied..." Jak cursed, wondering what the Shadow would say.

Trista nodded slightly, "How long have you had them?" she asked, continuing to interrogate incase there was something peculiar.

"I really can't remember... few years, maybe..." Jak mumbled something along the lines of 'Torn is gonna kill Vin when he finds out...'

At that she froze, resting one of her legs against the bed while the other remained off the edge. "Then it seems odd that it's only affecting you now," Trista stated. "Maybe you should talk with Vin," she added.

"IF we can get to him..." Jak muttered, knowing how Vin holes himself up.

"We should really," she muttered standing up. Trista placed her boots on, glancing once more towards Jak. She was about to ask how he felt thought ceased herself, not wanting to pester further.

Jak sighed and stood. He wasn't sure about any of this. He grabbed his jacket and flung it on before heading towards the door.

Trista followed after him, on several occasions she actually seen Vin. She placed her jacket on as well, her gaze averted towards the almost empty bar several sleeping within booths.

Jak strode out the door into the open air and 'borrowed' a vehicle, switched zones, and accidentally smashed a KG.

"Common Trista!" Jak said as he was almost swarmed by the Krimson Guards.

Trista leapt within the seat in the vehicle. She didn't pay much attention to putting the seatbelt on before clasping her arm around his waist, making sure not to touch any of his tattoos.

Jak sped to Vin's place, constantly switching zones to avoid traffic. When they got there Jak jumped out and ran to the door.

"Vin! Let us in!" Jak said, banging on the door.

Trista dismounted the zoomer, quite unsure if Vin would open the door or not. She stood besides Jak, with holding her breath as she waited for Vin to open up.

Vin poked his head out, shaking like a leaf. Jak sighed.

"Vin we need to talk..."Jak muttered. Vin nodded, opening the door just enough for the duo to get in before going back to tinkering with a wire on the floor. Moments later it snapped and there was a crash behind a console.

Trista arched a brow before walking in, "You alright?" she asked. She avoided being right besides the wire, not wanting to be electrocuted. She took time to examine the area Vin usually held himself within.

"DANGIT VIN! I SWEAR I DID NOT ASK YOU TO DROP ME!" Came a woman's voice from behind the console. Vin let out a yelp of fear and hid behind Jak. A girls head appeared, smeared with grease, oil, and blood. Blonde hair fell in neat curls to the girl's shoulders, her roots being more golden. She had pale skin and crystal eyes, though now obscured by golden eyebrows. Her ears were black tipped, and she wore a pair of goggles with golden brown straps. Standing, the girl was short, maybe 5'2, and wore a simple blue midriff shirt, red jacket that came barely past her shirt, and a pair of low rise jeans. She had a black belt holding them in place, and wore a pair of red fingerless gloves with a Precursor symbol on each. Adorning her thin arms was the same black scrawl that Jak had on his stomach, and on her thin torso she had the same Precursor symbol that was on her gloves. She wore steel toes boots with ridged soles. She grumbled, brushing off the dust and dirt that had accumulated on her from the fall.

'Well well, doesn't seem like Vin's alone,' Trista smirked inwardly. She shifted her gaze towards the woman before glancing at the hidden Vin. Trista examined the symbols adorning her before averting her gaze away. 'How peculiar,' she told herself, brushing back an ebony strand of hair.

Jak laughed quietly to himself.

"Vin, Tori won't hurt you!" He said, pushing Vin in front of himself. Vin flinched.

"She's going to kill me!" Vin squeaked. Tori sighed.

"Vin, I'm not going to kill you!" She stated, her voice dripping with an unnamable accent.

Trista smiled slightly, "Anyway, Vin, we came here to talk about Jak's markings." She informed, crossing her arms slightly.

Vin sighed, as Tori mumbled something like 'Scheißkopf' to herself.

"W-well... w-what about the markings...?"Vin asked, as Jak gave Tori a death glare. He kinda knew what she had just said and he didn't like it.

Trista quirked a thin brow before answering, "I heard you said that the markings Jak had didn't have a side affect, well they seemed to have." She paused, "Last night they turned darker then they usually were, and when I touched a bit of the tattoo, it began to bleed," Trista concluded.

"W-what?" Vin said, startled so much he fell backwards onto the major console. "T-t-that isn't e-even an n-normal side affect!" Vin said.

Tori sighed." I TOLD you that there is no way to rid ANYTHING of ALL the side affects." Tori said.

She lowered her gaze towards the ground, 'Question is will the effect continue,' Trista thought. She began to ponder slightly before shifting her gaze back towards Jak. "Do they still hurt?" Trista asked.

"No... Jak murmured." But if you touch um, they probably would."

"Tori...?" Vin said, silent question coming from the look in his goggled eyes rather than his mouth.

"Ya. Quite a bit, actually. But I get used to it." She said, her accent being finally recognizable as German.

Trista bit her lower lip, 'Is there any possible cure for this?' she thought. Once silence reigned she sighed inwardly, "Probably not.' She glanced once more towards Tori, examining the markings on her arms.

Ronan knocked on Vin's door, well managed too. Within his arms he carried a small box, containing several wires, clips, and a battery he ordered.

Tori ran and opened the door, taking the parcels with a nod and a Doncha. Moments later, leaving the door open for Ronan, she walked over to the main console.

"Vin, I have this covered. You can talk with the Weibchen and her man." Tori said. Vin nodded slightly, still not familiar with the German language enough to translate. But Jak was, and he steamed.

"Tori, take it back." He said.

"Nein."

"Hello Vin," Ronan greeted, nodding towards his sister, Trista. He was about to greet Jak but held his tongue at seeing the expression on his face.

Trista sweat-dropped before turning towards Vin, "Will Jak's markings side affects likely stay for a while?" she asked.

"I-I really don't know..." Vin stuttered, nervously playing with his goggles. A loud boom made him jump as something Tori was working on blew and covered her face with ash and soot.

Trista nodded with a sigh, Ronan giving her a questioning look. He quickly averted his gaze away from her towards Tori, "Something wrong?" Ronan asked.

" 'Sploded… 'Gain." Tori muttered. Her communicator rang and she answered it.

"Hallo? Ya, Tori here. No, I can't go on a mission now Torn. I'm helping Vin. Why? You told me to! Yes, you said to keep Vin out of trouble, so I am. Well how was I to know you only ment that day! You never said that! Oh, shush. Look, let me finish this thing and I'll bring JG and his girl as backup. What'll that do! Well for one thing you don't have to search for some, 'course! Sometimes, you are thicker than bricks! Don't ask me why I joined up. God, you are very pushy today." The machine she was working on blew up in her face… again. "Alright, alright, it blew. I'll be over before you can say Du Verdammte Scheißkopf Weibchen. Ya, ya. Bye." Tori hung up and brushed herself off, using a hand-towel on her face, revealing some rectangular tattoos on her face coming from the base of her ears and on coming from her hairline in the middle of her forehead.

"Vin, drop everything, you gotta work on the platform. Get it fixed so you won't become Metalhead Meat. Call me if you need me." Tori said. She hugged Vin tightly before heading out the door. Vin was taken aback by the close contact.

Ronan glanced towards the door before sighing, "I have to get going, see yeah," mentioning towards everyone before heading out the door.

"Bye Ronan," she informed, knowing well that her brother had to continue his job. Reviewing on what Tori recently said, she hesitated to follow. "What is Torn asking for now?" Trista said, sighing inwardly.

"He just wants us to get some info on a couple people. Not much. 'Cept for the fact that he wants everything we can get on them, i.e. what places they frequent, what do they have for dinner most often, who do they visit, and so on." Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Torn always send me on the time consuming missions..."

'Wonder why,' she mused towards herself. 'What they eat often? That's quite strange.' Trista didn't question at that moment, though waited a few minutes after. "Who does he want us to interrogate?

"Hasn't said yet. He wants us to come to the underground. Or at least get to somewhere with a better connection, because he said the static on his end of the line was awful. We need to get Singular(R)..." Tori mumbled, locking the door behind the trio. Jak sighed.

Trista nodded slightly, having to agree with Tori never the less. She kept her arms crossed, continuing to ponder on what Torn had requested. She didn't focus much on it until they actually began leaving towards the underground.

Tori walked to a glass bridge over the road and dialed Torn's number.

"So, who do you want us to tail? No, we are not heading half way across Haven to the Underground, only to, knowing you, head all the way back here to the portal so we can head over to Kras city or something! Alright, I'll stop ranting. So, Erol, Razor, and... that's it? That's short! Ah well, ya, bye." Tori hung up and sighed.

Trista flinched inwardly at the name of Erol. 'How great,' she sighed softly. Her gaze shifted towards Tori, part of herself actually paying attention at the moment. 'Doesn't seem like I'd be able to go talk with Erol,' she mentioned to herself, recalling the previous event.

"Ok, Erol... Thank god for me! See, this is a thing of smartness." Tori grinned and tapped her head. "You see, I already gots all I need on him! And I know where Razor is gonna be in around 2 hours, so nabbing a bit of info and maybe a race will be no problem!" Tori turned and began to walk back to Vin's lace.

"To the portal and another race with Razor! AWAY!"

Trista arched a brow towards Tori before following after. 'Razor...Razor,' she pondered, 'Where have I heard that name.' Her gaze remained fixed ahead, believing if it was necessary to race, she should join.

Tori bolted back into Vin's place and began to dig around in a pile of junk. She pulled out a black little box and opened it, pulling out an ID with her picture and a number. With a smile she turned to Jak, who was standing, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Alright ladies, you need to watch yourselves in Kras. I have a feeling the Kras City Welcoming Crew won't be too happy to see us, 'specially me, so you better keep your backs and buns covered. When we get there we'll head straight to the stadium, and we will take the back alleys. Ya see, I'm not really supposed to be there. I still have a few minutes on my clock to wear off, so to speak. I was banned for five years, and Kras isn't that forgiving. But beware. UR-86 is out and about nowadays and he will burn us good. Let's get the heck outta here, cherries." And she turned and went through the glowing portal. During her speech her accent faded, to be replaced with a southern city accent. Jak laughed.

"One girl, many voices. Damn, I still don't know how Sig cant keep track of her accents." He muttered, thumbing his nose.

Trista inwardly chuckled before entering the portal. She herself, taking view of the arriving city, taking a cautious glance towards where she had just come from. Her neutral expression remained, though alert at the same time.

Her arms crossed, scanning a bit for any who had the suspicion or essence of The Crew.

Tori ran and pulled a car over to Jak and Trista. She could already hear the revving engines of the trio of Welcoming Crew and really didn't have time to do anything else.

"Both of ya'll get in! AND I MEAN NOW!" Jak hopped in the back, checking the wires behind the seat. Tori grinned at him.

"You better pray I don't tell Nikki cause I hear she got a new wrench." Tori said, making Jak jump.

Trista quickly obeyed and took an empty seat. She didn't bother to place on her seatbelt, shifting her attention towards the sound of engines. All in all she remained silent, though she avoided contact with several open wires.

"Five..." Tori began to count as the engines roared closer. Then when she hit One she gunned it just as the Crew blew through the wall. One button push later and the cars behind them were either in flames or going in circles. Tori chuckled as they pulled up to the local pub. She got out and walked in, noting no one inside and signaled for the others. Jak walked in first and was bowled over by an over excited ottsel. The creature was black all over with a white stripe running down her belly and little white stripes on her wrist. She wore a white tank, white pants and white gloves. The ottsel, Nikki, jumped on Tori's shoulder and put an arm on the girls head.

"I missed ya." Nikki said. Jak groaned some inaudible obsinities before sitting up and giving Nikki a glare.

She remained outside for a moment; something didn't feel right, at least in her opinion. Trista glanced towards the side, watching as the remnant of the fire die off in the distance.

'I'm just hallucinating,' she inwardly mentioned before walking in. Eyes immediately landing upon a black and white ottsel upon Tori's shoulder.

Jak cursed at the Ottsel. Tori laughed.

"Now, how sure are you that GT isn't anywhere near here?" Tori asked the ottsel girl. Nikki though for a moment and then muttered something before responding.

"Pretty sure. I blew his hair off the last time he came so I'm pretty sure he won't be back." Tori raised a hand up to Nikki's level and Nikki hi-fived it.

"Good girl."


	11. I Get Around

_Chapter 11: I Get Around_

Trista smiled slightly before switching the subject. "Who is Razor anyway?" she inquired, keeping an indifferent expression on.

'It couldn't have been him,' she added mentally, 'He died years ago anyhow.' She couldn't help but ponder at whether the person was alive, the one who captured her years ago. Trista automatically shivered at the thought, loathing her for claiming that he owned her, though it was true.

"Ah, Razor. The foreign racing genius that works for Mizo." Tori chimed. Jak stood.

"I remember he invented that UR-86 bot-thing that nearly wiped out the whole Red Cup by winning all the Gold medals." He said. Tori nodded.

"Razor is just a wee bit to proud though. Now that I'm back, his bot will be UR-86ed." She said. Nikki giggled.

She nodded slightly, "Was that his intention? What reason would that be? To just cheat?" Trista mentioned.

"Reason? Its cause Mizo said so!" Nikki scowled. Tori sighed.

"Well, Nikki, we have to find him. After I declare myself back, but before we get offed by Shiv, Edje or Cutter." Tori said. Jak gaped.

"You mean those boys are still playing? I thought that, by the way they raced, that they would have been offed by now!"

Trista gazed at both Tori and Nikki questioningly. "Who are they?" she asked, referring to the names spoken.

"Racers who the Mighty God of Racing has smiled down upon in the oh-so-many times the three bastards have almost died!" Nikki said sarcastically, raising both her paws to the sky and shaking them, like Jazz Hands. Tori chuckled.

"Now don't insult the Racing God! He hast spared my life more times than thine hast fingers, little one." Tori stated, smirking. Then both girls became immersed in a fit of giggles, as Jak stared.

"Racing God? What in the hell...?"

"Inside joke; you wouldn't get it." Nikki managed to squeak out between giggles.

Trista arched a thin brow, smiling slightly. They never fail to humor themselves, so she thought. "It take it you two loathe them?" she stated.

"Well no dip, Sherlock!" Nikki spat, hopping on the bar top to pace. "I've had my tail fried more times than I can COUNT because of one of them!" She gestured to her swishing tail, which indeed, if you looked close enough, was charred. "They also cut the wires of our cars and make them only a HAIR too short to retie! They are a nuisance! And ever since Tori went bye-bye, they've had a hankering for Ottsel a-la barbecue. Or any other cooking implement they can get their grubby little mitts on. You know that Shiv actually mentioned the other day that I would taste good with soy-sauce? I FRIKKIN HATE SOYSAUCE!" Then, Nikki tripped, falling off the bar and onto Tori's shoes. Jak shot Trista a look as if to say 'They are really weird...'

Trista stifled a giggle, "Well they sound like jack asses to me, or so it's obvious," she mentioned. "Though who is Razor?" she inquired, mentally kicking herself. "Sorry if it seems 20 questions," she added, laughing slightly.

"Nikki, bio, please." Tori stated, picking up her best friend and placing her on the bar once more. With a nod, Nikki began to talk quite fast in a monotone voice.

"Razor, possible German man with a short temper and an accent that even rules over Tori's German one, is a racing fiend and literal cut throat. He is a fine racer, to be sure, but prefers to use men like Shiv, Edje, and Cutter, and the newest addition of UR-86 instead of racing himself, unless there is suitable competition, like Tori, here. Works for Mizo and is about the ONLY person known to man who does NOT gain ten pounds on camera, like to come to the bar, carries flip-knives and hangs around the back alleys more often than not. So far, after much experimentation, I have discovered one thing that bothers the man: Being called gay. He tries to kill me if I sing the I Feel Pretty song, even if it is not directly to him. Fine dresser, looks like a rich man with fanciful cars, and all around fun to torment. That's all I have so far, cause now I'm a bit too scared to get close to him lest he decide I would make a fine side dish." Nikki finished, out of breath. Tori chuckled at the mention of the I Feel Pretty song.

She nodded slightly, glancing towards the door. Trista pondered a bit. She kept a slightly neutral expression, "Do they tend to stir up trouble?" she inquired.

"Well, ya. They and everyone else in Kras City." Tori said, smile fading.

"Hey, now! Don't go all frowny on me! Heck, I know you haven't been in Kras for a few years, and I know that other dumps grown on ya and such, but PLEASE take me with you when, or if, you go back! I know you wanna cause o' dat look on your face." Nikki whispered, shaking Tori's jacket. She sighed.

"So, where is he, anyway?"

Trista relieved a sigh as well. "Where would we find him anyway?" she murmured, questioning more to herself then the rest. "Why did you leave Kras city anyway, Tori?" she asked.

"Banned. Banned from Kras City, because of a Halloween stunt I pulled on GT involving my Dark Tori get up, really sharp nails, and some dry ice graciously provided by Mizo. Caught the whole thing on TV. GT will never live that down, though." Tori chuckled, though a worried expression was still etched upon her features.

Trista had a slightly surprised expression, "Messed with dark eco have you?" she stated. 'Unless she was experimented,' Trista added inwardly. Though when she spoke, she hadn't ment it of offence.

"No eco involved, just purple skin paint and black contacts. Everyone thought it was funny, 'cept GT and he decided to ban me." Tori said, heading behind the counter and digging out a bottle on which TORI was painted in thick messy black paint. She un-corked it and took a swig, screwing up her face in disgust.

Trista nodded slightly, she actually found the image seemingly amusing. "Where would Razor be anyway?"

Jak looked up to here the trip-trap of new shoes on concrete. It was Razor, heading to the bar for a drink. Tori hid behind the counter, taking her drink with her. Nikki growled slightly.

Razor kept quite a calm serious expression on, stepping into the bar. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though he briefly glanced towards two people in specific.

Trista glanced towards Razor, taking note that he was the reason why Tori might have hid.

Jak glared at the new arrival, and Nikki continued to growl at him.

"We don't serve drink to Mizo's group." Nikki spat at him. She was about to continue with many, many, MANY more swearwords but Jak put a hand to her mouth to shut her up.

Razor merely chuckled, "Is that so small-fry?" he stated, seating himself on one of the bar chairs. He didn't want to deal with such foolish thing as arguing with a rodent.

Jak had to physically restrain Nikki to keep her from clawing Razors eyes out.

"RAZOR! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU...!" Nikki spat. Jak's eyebrows went straight up at the name.

Razor chuckled once more; he found it funny to bother the ottsel. "Now, serve me a drink will you?" he stated, almost demanding.

Trista glared slightly towards him, at when he eyed Jak.

Nikki, grumbling, went behind the counter and came up with a bottle that had a TOXIC sign on it.

"Here's you drink you slimy bitch!" Nikki spat, throwing the bottle at the mans head.

Razor managed to duck in time, glaring towards Nikki. "I suggest you watch that mouth missy," he stated, "Unless you want to be skinned alive."

He glanced towards Jak, "You don't seem familiar," Razor muttered, glancing towards Trista and Jak.

"We... don't come here much." Jak stated, backing away from Nikki, who had obtained another bottle from Tori, who had forgotten she was hiding.

"You big ugly jerk! You just try and skin me!" Nikki spat, throwing the second bottle.

Razor was about to laugh until it hit him square in the mouth. He clutched his mouth briefly, bits of blood visible.

Trista almost felt like laughing at that, it was quite funny though tensed as Razor saw her smug expression. He cracked one of his hands, before returning his gaze to Nikki. "I might just try that," he stated before moving closer to Nikki.

Nikki grabbed a third bottle.

"I've got a bottle, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Nikki said, a hint of fear in her voice. From where Jak was, he could see Tori behind the counter, who rolled him a bottle and made a motion indicating Jak was supposed to smack Razor over the head with it. Jak tensed, before walking right up behind the man and smacking him with the bottle, hard.

Razor was about to continue until a pain throbbed in the back of his head. He groaned for a moment before falling to the floor, gripping the back of his head as he winced.

Trista glanced behind the counter, wondering when Tori was going to show herself, if she ever was.

"Is he out of it?" Tori whispered. Nikki looked quite unsure about it all. Jak looked at the broken bottle in his hand and winced.

Razor immediately stood up, though it wasn't quick. His eyes narrowed towards Jak, "You son of a..." his voice trailed off before he fell onto the floor once more. Remaining what seemed unmoving except for his breathing.

"Seems so," Trista informed Tori.

Tori stood, smirking at the unconscious Razor.

"Well, that was fun!... Now what are we gonna do about him..?" She said, her enjoyment of the matter wearing off.

Trista inspected Razor, "Depending on how hard Jak smacked him with the bottle, around 30 minutes," she stated.

"You wanted to race him, right Tori?" she asked.

"Yea... but..." Tori grinned as she checked her watch-thing. It had just run out of time.

"Ok... Why not drag him along to the stadium then? Since that's where we are going, and where he needs to be." Tori stated, taking the packet of cigarettes out of Razors pocket and putting them in her own.

Trista arched a brow, pondering for a moment. "Yeah, let's just carry this heavy load," she muttered. "Let's just hope he doesn't wake up," Trista added, glancing wearily towards Razor whom muttered something inaudible.

"And by the look of everything, I'm gonna be carryin' him." Jak stated bluntly. Tori nodded.

"Whatever you say, Jak..." She exited the bar and hopped in her car, Nikki on her shoulder. Jak dragged the heavy body to the car and placed him in the back-back. He sat beside Tori, making room for Trista next to him.

Trista sighed slightly at seeing Jak's expression at carrying Razor. Soon after she hopped in the car, seating herself beside him.

Tori gunned it to the stadium, stopping at the back entrance. She sighed. No one had noticed her arrival.

"You two go in with Limpy and find out what's going on." Tori said.


	12. One Little Slip

_Chapter Twelve: One Little Slip   
_

Trista merely nodded, casting a quick glance towards Nikki and Jak. She leisurely entered through the back entrance, immediately taking view at what was happening. Though she couldn't help but grin inwardly a bit at what seemed the intentions of Tori.

Jak dragged Razors limp body to a seat and looked around. GT Blitz was just starting announcing a race. Nikki darted back out as Jak sat down.

"This could be fun. I need a camera and a bag of popcorn."

Trista nodded once more before seating herself in the space next to Jak. Her gaze shifted towards the unconscious form of Razor. "Tori's going to race with him, right?" she assured.

"Yea...Hey!" Jak pointed to the stadium. GT was gabbing onstage, and Tori was quietly sneaking up behind him. One Boo! later and GT was on the ground, cursing. Tori snapped her fingers toward the audience and they burst into cheers. All that could be heard over that was a shout.

"Sorry GT, the Blitz Babes are back!" It was Tori, leaving with the small form of Nikki behind her. Jak looked to Razor.

Trista grinned, "Blitz Babes?" she repeated, chuckling a bit inwardly. She watched as GT remained on the ground before finally standing up. Though she would often glance towards Jak, then Razor, wondering at when he would wake up.

Razor stifled a painful groan as he slowly opened his eyes. The back of his head was killing him, though thankfully to him hadn't caused a headache. He was bewildered to realize at where he was, at the stadium. "What the hell..." Razor muttered until he spotted both Jak and Trista. He inched away from them before standing up, wincing a bit as he touched the back of his head. "Where's Tori and Nikki?" he demanded.

"Attack the German one!" Cried Nikki, coming from behind and jumping on Razors head. Tori walked up, laughing. Jak chuckled.

Razor growled at both being laughed at and because of Nikki. "Get off!" he shouted, reaching towards the back of his head to grab the hairball.

Trista stifled a laugh, "Easier said then done," she mentioned to Razor.

Nikki bit Razors hand, making Jak double over with giggles. Tori sighed halfheartedly.

"Razor, I'll make her go away if you do me a favor..."

Razor bit his lower lip, stifling another shout. "Fine fine, just tell her to get the hell off!" he growled, attempting to shake Nikki off.

"Ride 'um Cowgirl!" Nikki squealed. Tori laughed.

"Race me and she will not bother you... for a while, anyway."

Razor couldn't help but grin, despite the slight pain of Nikki remaining clamped onto his hand. "Are you sure you want to? If so..." his voice trailed off before he spoke once more, "I accept."

Tori jumped for joy.

"Yay! Now, Nikki, off." Nikki frowned from her grip on Razor.

"I was having fun!"

"Now." Nikki pouted and jumped down, but then turned to face Razor with a scowl.

"You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war! OTTSELS WILL TRIUMPH!" And with that Nikki jumped on Tori's shoulder.

Razor rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with," he muttered bitterly, cracking both knuckles. He started down the stairs, heading on the sidewalk of the racing path.

Tori was in her car before Razor got down there. Nikki was already checking everything, and gave Tori an ok. Jak jumped in a car beside her, wanting to race for the fun.

Trista smiled a bit, resting her elbows on her knees before resting her chin against her palms. 'Good luck,' she thought inwardly.

Razor leaped into his car, already igniting the ignition. He glared slightly towards Tori, this would be quite pleasing. He would make sure she'd lose.

Jak revved the engine of the car. Tori was beside him, smirking to kingdom come. Nikki was sitting in her custom backseat.

Razor gripped on the handles, already pressing his foot a bit on the pedal. He would immediately press forward when he heard 'Go!' which he anticipated for.

A horn sounded and Jak, Nikki and Tori were off. Jak pulled ahead of them, grinning.

Trista watched in slight concern, though her solemn expression hardly faltered. She had been told by Tori at how sly and devious Razor seemed to be. 'Who knows what the hell he could do,' she thought.

Razor frowned in distaste as his foot slammed onto the gas pedal as he zoomed by. Fire seemed to blaze in his eyes slightly, creating a plan incase he couldn't win

Jak and Tori's cars came within a few feet of each other, presumably neck to neck. Nikki, being the small thing she is, jumped from her sisters car to Jak's, clutching a small-large to Nikki though,- box, handed it to Jak, and made ready to jump back. But the cars had gained feet from each other, making the jump impossible to anyone save a professional. Which Nikki was most certainly NOT. Tori scowled.

"Nikki, JUMP!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT IT?" Nikki spat back, hesitant.  
"Next time, I'LL drive the car and YOU can jump!" With a part shove from Jak Nikki finally jumped and barely made it back to the car. Jak sped off ahead of everyone.

Razor increased his speed, speeding right passed Tori and Nikki. His prime objective was to win, and he will, he would make sure of it. His eyes remained glued on both the road and Jak before gaining an idea.

Jak grinned at Razor in the mirror. He had a shield in reserve and a full bar of boost still loaded. He then turned around and gave Razor the birdie, before slamming the gas pedal.

Razor gritted his teeth in annoyance before speeding his car as fast as it could practically go. His intentions on beating Jak seemed to blind him completely, even if it meant risking his life.

Jak sped up even more, still not using boost, and still grinning. The small black box sat casually in one hand, the other on the wheel.

Razor finally had taken notice to the object within Jak's grasp. 'What the hell is he up to?' he wondered in slight puzzlement though continued on with there race.

Jak neared the finish line quickly. He then put up his shield and used his boost to cross in first. He then neatly slammed his car into a wall. Blood hit the wall in a splattered form.

Razor gazed at the wall blankly in disbelief. Steering the wheel a bit he crashed into the wall as well, though on his side. The impact was minor, since he had slowed down.

Trista's eyes widened, the red liquid startling her. She quickly stood up and sprinted down the stairs, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Tori and Nikki sped up behind Razor, skidding to a halt barely a foot from both cars, and rushed over to the bloody vehicle. Nikki jumped in and began to sort through the broken metal.

Razor, being a bit shaken up, quickly stood up from his bike before trudging up the stairs, mumbling colorful words.

Trista quickly caught up to Tori and Nikki. She searched through the broken parts for him.

Nikki pulled up a hand out of the rubble, still holding onto a very undamaged black box. The arm came next, though it was hard to tell it was an arm, it being so bloody and scratched up.

Trista gently grabbed his arm and helped him up. She didn't want to further injure him, which was a bit difficult to do. She bit her lower lip, trying to avert her gaze from the slightly bloody scene.

Jak looked bad. He was covered in blood, all exposed parts were no longer identifiable, and what was covered was barely hanging onto the cloths, which was the only thing that made him look... human. Nikki grimaced and Tori winced. Though he was still alive. Nikki proved that fact by being unable to pry the little black box from Jak's hand, which was the only thing on him not bloody.

Trista gazed almost horrified, "Jak?" she spoke in a slightly quivered voice. Seeing him in this state was hard for her to take. 'Why did this happen?'

"He normally smashes into walls. Nikki never checks his breaks." Tori said softly, prodding Jak's prone body with a boot. He groaned.

"He never uses them anyways, so I see no point." Nikki spat back.

Trista clenched her eyes shut before turning her head away. It made her stomach sick to see him like that, though she forced herself. Looking back towards him, "Come on, those wounds don't look to good."

Jak groaned.

"Dang..." He muttered, sitting up, ignoring his wounds.

"You just totaled yourself AND your car, and all you can say is 'Dang?'" Nikki spat. Jak just glared at her.

Trista kneeled in front of him, glaring at him slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she practically shouted. Of course it wasn't in anger but pure concern.

Jak backed away just a hair.

"Look, I do this all the time! It's normal!"Jak said, not angry, just firm. Nikki nodded in agreement.

"He's looked worse. Much worse." Jak nodded a thanks and stood, brushing the blood off his shoulders in a casual sort of way.

Trista gazed blankly at the ground. How could he bare to do such thing? And almost every time he races. 'How can he be like that? He could kill himself, it could be even more fatal if that happens again,' she thought before standing and walking off.

Jak blinked, before rushing off after Trista.

"Wait, Trista!" He called, waving the little box in the air." I have something important to ask you!"

Trista didn't want to stay and chat though decided she should. When he called after her was when she slowed her pace and stopped at the stairs. "What?" she solemnly asked.

Jak began to stutter slightly, muttering until he was arms length from Trista. With a gulp and a nervous smile, he got down on one knee, and opened the little black box. Inside was a small, silver ring with a blue stone.

"T-T-Trista... w-will you m-m-marry me?"

She remained still, shocked and surprised. Trista parted her lips to talk though wasn't sure what to reply. A smile curved onto her lips as she nodded, "Yes... I would love to marry you."

Jak's heart skipped a beat. He jumped and did a back flip before sweeping his fiancé off her feet and into his bloody arms. He looked to his car, then to Tori's, and in a matter of moments, he had carried Trista to their car, calling.

"Hey Tori since my cars is totaled I'm taking yours kthanksbye!"

Trista released a soft laugh, not caring even the slightest how blood stained both her skin and clothes. She hugged onto him, kissing the side of his neck before gazing the ring, the object that signified his commitment to her.

Jak hopped in, set Trista down lengthwise in the back, and turned the car around.

"Nice brakes! Wise mine would work!" He called to the stunned pair. Nikki scowled. Jak then drove out of Kras to the portal, leaving Tori and Nikki standing in the Kras City Arena with a smashed car.

"Damn, I hate him..."


	13. Chapel of Love

_Chapter 13: Chapel of Love _

Trista did feel bad for Tori and Nikki, though knew they would find a way to get back. She had her thoughts blurred up on that Jak proposed to her.

Jak grinned devilishly.

"When we get home, I want my prize..."

Trista gazed up at blushing a bit, wasn't it a bit soon? She shook her head slightly, keeping her arms around his torso.

"You're blushing..." Jak commented. "And I WILL be getting my prize, no matter what you think...I mean, I won! I have to get SOMETHING!"

"And nearly killed yourself," Trista added. Her arms tightened slightly around him, "I... just don't want you to do that." She bit her lower lip, "What if you do that again? It could be fatal, and who knows what could happen."

Jak looked forlorn.

"Sorry... Blame Nikki for not fixing my brakes..."

Trista closed her eyes for a moment before sighing. "It's fine," she mentioned. She rested her head against his back, her palm gently rubbing itself against his chest.

Jak grinned slightly. "T-Trista... S-ave it for home..." Jak said, turning red at how close her hand came to his pants.

She grinned slightly before easing her arms to remain around his upper torso. "Don't worry, I will," Trista murmured those last words before she waited until they arrived home. Her expectations were to seduce her dear fiancée.

Jak parted the car by the portal to Haven and got out, holding the portal open for Trista.

With a polite nod, she quickly entered the portal. On the other end, she waited for Jak to pass through before continuing. She pondered whether they were going to her home or his...

Jak walked through and quickly blindfolded Trista with a piece of his jacket.

"I've got a surprise!"

Trista was obviously puzzled by the way he was acting though decided not to peek anyway. She wondered what could it be, random items began to run through her head.

Jak put his arm around her waist and led her to a house only a block away. It was neither her house nor his. He unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the light. It was a beautiful home with sky blue walls, comfy sofa and chairs around a fireplace, a nice kitchen, and a second floor.

"Ok Trista. You can take that off now..."

She obeyed him once he insisted on taking the fold off. Trista's eyes widened once she saw where he had brought her, "It's... it's beautiful, whose is it?" she asked.

"It's ours. I sold my old apartment and bought this for us." Jak said, flopping down on the couch.

Trista smiled and walked behind the couch he was on. She kissed his cheek from behind before standing upright, "That's sweet of you," she commented. All she now had to do was sell her apartment as well and move into their new home

"Wanna go get your things?" Jak asked.

She scratched the back of her head; it wouldn't be possible to bring everything though just what she needed. "Yeah, if that's alright with you," Trista mentioned.

Jak grinned. "It's already in your room. I had it brought over while we were in Kras."

Trista gazed at him in disbelief, "Seriously? Well then, thanks..." she stifled herself from asking how he managed to bring anything. By himself.

She seated herself at one of the chairs.

"I didn't know what to bring. Go and make sure I got everything." Jak said. He just wanted her to see their room. It was adorned in shades of red with three doors: One to a bathroom, one to the guest room and one to a blank room. The guest was lavender based, and the other was just white at the moment. The bathroom was stylish with a cream base.

Trista shrugged and nodded, "Alright then." She headed upstairs, and searched through the first left door, which was their room. She gazed in awe at the lovely decorated room that she predicted to be theirs.

Jak has snuck up behind Trista. "Like it?" He asked, putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Trista grinned, placing her hands over his before nodding softly. "Yeah of course... thank you," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

Jak kissed her on the lips lightly. He raised a hand and pointed to the lavender room.

"That's a guest room and a place for one of us, most likely me, to sleep if we have a fight." Jak grinned and pointed to the blank room.

"And that will be the baby's room..."

Trista held onto him softly, "I hope we don't," she mentioned. She smiled at hearing the words, 'baby room.' She pondered a bit, more on the thought of having a child.

Jak pointed to a few suitcases by the bed. One of which looked new and was never Trista's. It had in it new cloths, all either really soft cotton or silk. "Why don't you make sure I brought everything." Jak said, letting go of Trista and leaning against the door frame.

She nodded before walking towards the suitcase. It didn't appear familiar at all though she decided to look through it as she gazed in awe at the many fine looking clothing. Trista closed her eyes, stifling a small tear. "You spoil me," she mentioned with a light laugh. She made sure to put the clothes away in the oak dresser within the room.

Jak grinned. "I just want you happy. It makes me happy."

Trista smiled before placing away the suitcase. She embraced him dearly before kissing his lips, "That's sweet of you, I feel grateful to have you."

Jak kissed her back. "I love you too." He said, before kissing her again.

Trista smiled, wrapping her arms partly around his neck. "So, are you still up for your prize?" she asked, grinning a bit to herself.

"Hell yea." Jak said, grinning and slipping off his jacket

Trista smiled at his response before removing the shoes that adorned her feet. She removed the pin that kept her ebony hair together.

Jak hurriedly removed everything he had on save his baby-blue boxers with yellow ducks on them and sat on the bed. He had begun to grow red in the face.

Trista paused as to see them and stifled a chuckle. "How long have you had those?" she mentioned with a grin before removing her outer clothing, leaving her underwear as the only cover for her form.

Jak whistled and patted the bed beside him.

Trista smiled sheepishly before slowly following his insistence and sat on the bed right next to him.

---

Jak awoke the next morning... On the floor. He had rolled off the bed during the night. Now Jak's back hurt like crazy. His leg also hurt because it got caught in the sheets and was twisted at a weird angle. Jak cursed.

Trista was still fast asleep, after last night. The thin bed sheet covered over her unclothed form, and remained under her arm. She apparently wasn't bothered with the small noise Jak made.

Jak cursed louder. Trista had the sheets and the sheets had his leg. And he couldn't stand because of it. And it hurt, too.

"Trista... let go of the fricken sheets..."

Trista muttered something in her sleep before turning over to her side and releasing the sheet from around her. She slowly awoke from her sleep, rubbing her eyes before landing her gaze on Jak.

Jack glared slightly after freeing his sore leg. It was red/purple-ish. "Ow..." He muttered.

Trista gazed sympathetically at him before standing up and embracing him. "I'm sorry," she mentioned.

Jak hugged her back, turning red in the face since they both had no cloths on still.

Trista smiled to herself before standing up and walking towards the wardrobe. She threw on a tang top, underwear, and a pair of shorts. "I'll cook something up for breakfast," she informed, glancing towards him with a grin before heading downstairs.

Jak smiled and limped over to the dresser. He pulled out his normal wear, and a set of new cloths and pondered them a minute. He chose the new set. It was a white shirt, black pants, and a black vest. He looked quite spiffy. He then proceeded to limp downstairs.

Trista had already begun cooking, frying pans set on the stove as eggs began to cook. Bread was placed in the toaster already toasting. "I hope you feel better," she mentioned, noticing him coming downstairs.

"I still can't feel my leg. Or my groin, either." Jak stated, standing at the foot of the stairs and leaning heavily on the rail. He wasn't wearing his goggles and had brushed his hair, too.

Trista sighed, "You can say it was my fault," she mentioned before serving the eggs and toast on a plate before walking over to him. She motioned him to put his arm around her shoulder.

Jak did so with a grateful nod. "I don't blame you. I blame me... and those dang sheets."

She helped to the table as well as being able to sit down. Trista settled him down to eat while serving him something to drink. "I'm going to shower and hope you'll be able to clean the dishes, if not, I'll do them," Trista informed before heading upstairs.

Jak watched her go. Then came a knock at the door. "Damn..." Jak cursed, limping to the door. He opened it to be glomped by none other than Nikki. Suddenly, a flash of white, and Nikki was human. And naked. She blushed and grabbed at Jak's pile of cloths. Underneath that was a white ottsel with black stripes and other markings. And black pants. It was Jak.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME?" Jak spat.

After around half an hour Trista came downstairs. Her attire consisting of a shoulder off dark violet shirt sleeves that ended at her elbows, a pair of black jeans and boots that ended below her knee. She drew her hair back in a half ponytail with a clip before heading downstairs. Her eyes widened at what she just saw... an unfamiliar ottsel and an unclothed girl.

The pair were fighting, or more precisely, Jak was biting Nikki's arm really hard and she was shaking him off. She had put on his shirt and pants, which were too long.

"Jak let go of my arm!"

"CHANGE ME BACK!" Jak said through a mouthful of arm.

Immediately Trista's thoughts were. 'What the?' though immediately she tried to coax Jak to let go of Nikki's arm. "What the heck happened?" she immediately asked.

Jak crawled up Trista's arm and sat on her shoulder. "I dunno. Nikki jumped me and poof, here we are." He said. Nikki shrugged.

"And you expect me to know?"

"And this happened when... you were pounced on by her...?" Trista stated before rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't know what to say or do really..."

Jak wasn't listening. He had curled up against Trista's neck and fallen asleep. Nikki walked off.

"Bye you two!"

"No wait!" Trista called, demanding that she at least remained until they figured how to reverse the effects.

Nikki ignored Trista. Jak woke up and halfheartedly glared at Trista.

"Ow... That hurts my ears... Stupid super hearing..."

"Sorry," she mentioned in a low tone. Trista sighed to herself before seating herself on the couch.

Jak jumped in her lap and sat crossed legged. He was taller than your average ottsel and almost 3 ft. "Ya know being fuzzy ain't all that bad. I don't have to use my leg anymore, since I have you as a ride... and it doesn't look purple... and... I'm cute! Wait... that's not a really good thing... is it?"

Trista glared at him before sighing to herself. She hugged him gently before resting her head against the couch. "You are adorable..." she mentioned, stroking his hair.

Jak hugged her back and then suddenly with a poof... Trista was an ottsel. "Damn..."

"AH!" Trista shouted before falling backwards onto the couch cushion. She stared at her hands... well paws. Her fur consisting of mostly black, along with gray stripes and stomach. Her blue eyes widened before she looked back up at him.

"Trista… I…" Jak began, though his eyes traveled to her chest. No shirt. His eyes traveled farther down to see Trista looked a little rounder around the middle. Not like fat, but more like…

"A-are you pregnant?"

Trista's eyes widened, "How could I be pregnant if we only had..." her voice trailed off before waving her hand.  
"You know."

"Its either that or you've gotten fatter in a minute... and please don't take that as offense. Nikki said that Ottsels do... this kinda thing..." Jak said, trying to explain stuff he didn't even understand.

"Let's go see Nikki and see if she can sort us out. And we can see if there is a pregnancy test for small furry animals."

Trista sighed softly before nodding, crossing her furred arms. "Fine let's go, hopefully she'll help us," she mentioned.

"You...might wanna find a shirt and some pants first..." Jak said, giving a curt nod to her exposed woman-parts. "I think Nikki left her cloths with us..."

She nodded before snatching the discarded clothing of the other transformed ottsel to a human. Trista was glad they fit perfectly before sighing slightly.

Jak poked Trista belly with a furry finger.

"Either Nikki wears funny shirts or this thing stretches because it fit both you and Nikki just fine and you two are now around 3 sizes different." Jak stated lightly.

Trista crossed her arms, "Yeah don't rub it in," she stated before heading towards the large door. She stared up at the knob, "This is not fair..."

Jak walked over to stand beside Trista. He hopped up and grabbed the knob, turning it like a cat would, and hoped back down as the door swung open. On the other side were two very angry Ottsels, one of which lunged at Jak with a startling snarl. He was caught by the other, who whapped him on the head and made him sit.

"Hi. Is this the Gull residence? Erol here said you'd help us out of this mess."

Trista's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ottsel sitting down. "Erol?" she mentioned, growling inwardly. Of course, she loathed him and wasn't too happy that he was here.

Erol grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking. His fur was an orange, his under belly and markings a gray-ish cream. He still wore his KG yellow and navy pants, though he had no shirt or headgear of any sort. He still had the gray tattoos over his eyes and ears. He glared at the other ottsel. She was a brown with a creamy colored tummy, and alot of gray tattoos around her face and arms. Adorning her chest was a red shirt that had a Monkaw on the front. She also wore the standard KG pants.

"When the Baron hears about this you'll be demoted and I'll be promoted, so you can kiss you job goodbye instead of kissing the Baron's ass." Karan snapped.

She ignored the fact that she had almost no idea who the other female ottsel was, though noted she probably worked with Erol. Trista thought for a moment, it seemed random that they transformed into ottsel's also.

"Did anyone in particular, hug you two?"

"Nikki." They both said, Erol growling slightly. Paw-steps announced another Ottsel at the door. The black ottsel had green eyes and slicked back hair. He wore a red jacket with blue collar and cuffs, and acid yellow gloves. Razor chewed on the end of his cigarette remorsefully, staring at the other four.

Jak scratched behind his ear. "So... How do we go back?"

Razor removed the fading cigarette butt from his mouth, keeping it in between his paw. "No clue, that's why we came here, where the hell is that Nikki?"

"Left a while ago," she stated. "Just popped up and hugged Jak, who then hugged me," she mentioned with a light shrug. What the hell were they supposed to do? Seeing Nikki might have answers for some of their questions.

"The Townspeople are coming!" Nikki, ottsel once more, came bolting around the corner. She stopped to catch her breathe.

"The Townspeople...Waitaminute, you are Townspeople! Run away!" As she made to bolt again, Erol grabbed her tail, effectively stopping her. Tori ran up moments later. The golden blonde ottsel wore a light blue tube top and ottsel-jeans. Nikki tried to run faster, making Erol skid with the effort of holding her.

"I'msorryI'msorryPleasedon'tkillmeI'mSorry!"

"What the heck did you do to us?" Trista asked, resting her hands against her waist as if hoping to receive answers from the attempting to escape ottsel.

Razor stifled himself from snatching at Nikki, "Turn us back into human!" he demanded.

Jak ran over to help Erol hold Nikki's tail. She stopped running and sent both males flying backwards. Jak landed at Trista's feet, while Erol went towards Razor. He turned in mid-air and ended up knocking Razor to the ground, lips locked in an accidental kiss. A Poof! later and both men sat startled on the ground, human and naked. Erol backed away very quickly. Jak sighed.

"I opt we go inside." He said.

Tori pulled something from behind her and held it up to her face. It was a camera. A few flashes later, and Tori had three good pictures of naked Razor.

Razor practically leapt out of his skin, glaring intensely at Tori as he attempted to cover himself. "What the hell!" he shouted obviously embarrassed and attempted to snatch the camera form Tori. "Give that back damn it!" he shouted.

Trista's mind immediately registered the cure. Kissing. She helped Jak up, though took note not to do so in public if that was fully it.

Jak limped inside, the fall making his leg hurt. Tori ran in after, still clutching the camera. "These are for Herz!" She cried, followed by Nikki. Karan hopped on Erol's shoulder and they both went inside.

Razor, turning red in embarrassment tried to snatch the camera from Tori. "Give it!" he shouted, while attempting to cover himself.

Trista scratched the back of her head slightly, so was the answer to kiss someone?

Tori hopped up to a shelf out of Razor's reach and grinned. "I am the Paparazzi! Beware my Photo prowess!" She cried before running off again. Jak flopped on the couch with Karan while Erol went upstairs to find some of Jak's pants to wear. He came back wearing some blue jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of black pants over his shoulder, which he threw to Razor.

Razor snatched it immediately, muttering and cursing under his breath as he tried to quickly put the pants Erol gave him. "I'll get you T-" he was cut short, trying hard to place the pants one while chasing Tori which resulted in him, falling face flat on the ground.

Tori snapped another picture. "These could earn me a million somewhere..." She muttered, finding a spot atop a bookshelf where no one could reach her. Nikki finally managed to type in a code into her communicator and a hologram of Vin's place shown above it. She placed the commi on the table.

"Uncle Vin! It's Nikki! Houston, we have a problem!" Two gray ottsel ears appeared in the commi's window. The poor ottsel formally known as Vin sighed when he realized it was her and not something scary. He darted back out of sight when he noticed Jak's angry look.

Nikki tried to coax Vin back out from his hiding place. "Can you please explain to the Townspeople what exactly you did to me 'cause I really don't know myself." Jak gave a nod as everyone else sat around the holoscreen, save Tori, who decided to stay in her safe spot. Vin opened his mouth to say something but the blonde ottsel cut him off.

"In English, please Vin."

"Well, Nikki came to me with a problem. The Dark Eco buildup had reached such a level that it was quite painful to her small body. After much research, I found that loading her body with the same amount of Light Eco should balance out the process and at least rid her of the pain. My calculations were off by several degrees and it didn't work how I had planned. It was only all the more painful for her. Tori was out shopping and... She was in so much pain... so I picked her up and held her. That, in turn, released some of the unneeded Dark Eco into me, which changed me into this. I questioned Nikki and she said it didn't hurt so much anymore. Then Tori came home, and as always Nikki hugged her... which, likewise, turned Tori into an Ottsel. I realized the cure, out loud, and Nikki took off before I could stop her. It's... ah... not what I call a pleasant situation, because I have no more Light Eco to test cures with and..." His voice faded into rapid mumblings. Tori sighed.

"Normally, I'd be as angry as hell, but... I would have done the same thing. I really don't think it was his fault. It was Nikki's."

Trista shrugged lightly, "I agree with you," she muttered. 'That was sweet of Vin though,' she thought. She closed her eyes, wishing there was another cure instead of... yeah. Though she forced herself not to think about it, hopefully it'd be quick.

Razor huddled himself back and forth. At least he was through with it... but why was he staying here. 'Riiight, I have to get those pictures away from Tori,' he evilly thought.

"Vin... Why did they get changed back when the accidentally locked lips...?" Nikki asked, softly, gesturing to Razor and Erol. She knew why, but she had to hear Vin say it before she could believe it.

"They what?!" Vin practically had a heart attack. After a moment of silence, in which Nikki and Tori looked very worried, Vin reappeared, typing something into the computer. His goggles were askew as though he had fallen off the console. He then looked back at Nikki and pressed a paw to his screen.

"Because... It's not natural in the ottsel kingdom. It's the only thing not natural... and it acts as a conduit for Eco to flow in small amounts... Nikki, I'm so sorry..." Nikki was silently crying, hugging her arms as though she were freezing. Jak looked at Tori with concern.

"Nikki has this thing about... that. She scared of it. Ever since mom left us for her girlfriend... Nikki was just a baby..." Tori had to stop before she herself cried. Vin was pleading from the holoscreen in front of the sobbing ottsel.

"Oh Nikki… Please, don't… I'm so sorry…"


End file.
